Pharaoh's Servant
by Silvery Moonfruit
Summary: Yugi and his friends have somehow gotten into a strange world with inhabitants that resemble humans, yet they are not. Why is this new enemy after Yugi and Atem?
1. A New World

Author's Notes: Before even reading this story, there will be some OCs I will be introducing into this story. Their bios can be found in my profile, and you will understand the reason why I put in my original characters. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own the OC named Lina. Here's Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New World

"Get out of the way!" cried Artemis, her eyes filled with tears.

Atem ignored her plea, and continued walking to his demise. I didn't know what to say, but I watched helplessly as Atem was about to intercept Pluto's attack.

"Atem!" I shouted out. Then everything turned dark.

I can still remember the good old days I had with my friends and I. Ever since Lina came into our lives, nothing was the same. Her objective: Take the Millennium Puzzle away from me. She came to Domino right before I solved the puzzle, and she realized that I would never use the puzzle for evil purposes, so she let me keep it.

Deep down, I knew she was hiding something because she would always appear at an opportune time when I was in trouble. Lina had great knowledge of Egyptian history, but why does she know a lot? Alike to me, she has a spirit living inside her mind who goes by the name Luna. This mysterious being can possess Lina's body and do the same to others.

Now two new figures appear, but their faces look familiar to Lina. Who are they? What do they want? Why are they trying to steal the Millennium Puzzle? And why in this strange world have they have taken us? Only I, Yugi Mutou, stand in their way. Here's how it all began.

"YUGI!" I hear Grandpa's voice call out.

I was fast asleep in my room when Atem appeared in his spirit form, attempting to wake me up. He looked at the clock which read 8:39 am, and then he decided to use our mind link to try again.

_Partner, it's time to wake up_.

_Morning already_...

I opened my eyes to come face to face with a pair of crimson eyes. I began stretching my arms and got out of bed. I opened my closet and took out a black, sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. I put on my clothes and buckled my neck belt. Then I placed the Millennium Puzzle around my neck, and Atem handed me my deck. He quickly went back to his Soul Room as I made my way towards the door and down the stairway.

"What's been taking you so long?" Grandpa said as I walked to the counter. "Your friend, Lina is waiting for you outside"

"She is." I replied and walked out of the game shop.

"Well, finally!" Lina spoke to me. She wore a plain purple shirt covered over with a blue denim jacket, blue jeans and black boots. Her black belt fell on the left side of her waist. Around Lina's neck was a silver chain and silver crescent moon pendant. "I said that you had to wake up about 8 o' clock or at least before." she muttered as we walked.

"Don't mind him, he's just a heavy sleeper." Luna appeared in her spirit form. Her platinum bangs waved in the wind.

"Oh, I do mind." Lina said as we finally made our to the park where we were supposed to meet our friends.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Tea shouted in our direction.

"Alright, Lina, tell us why we are here?" Joey asked once Lina approached them.

Her bluish-silver eyes gleamed at him. "A new threat is upon us!" Lina replied.

"What do you mean?" Tea said, looking very puzzled. "I thought the threat was Marik, and Atem did defeat his evil self."

"You don't even know how wrong you are!" Lina said harshly. "This 'new' threat is not of this world."

Everyone looked at her with confused looks. Whatever she was talking about didn't seem to give the same idea to me either.

"It's hopeless!" she sighed as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"I would like to more." Atem said as he appeared before her in his spirit form. "I have this strange feeling that the worst is still to come."

Lina smiled at him and continued her discussion. "I had this vision that two mysterious figures shall arrive to take Yugi's puzzle,"

I noticed Tea, Joey and Tristan came closer to her, urging her to continue. _I guess that got them interested_, I thought.

"Can anyone stop these beings?" I asked.

Lina looked at me sadly. "No one can, and their powers even match mine. I don't know when they'll come."

Suddenly, the wind began blowing at a overbearing state. The surroundings changed all around us, and I as though we were plummeting down an endless vortex. Meanwhile, Kaiba and his little brother, Mokuba were also encountering the same fate. They both were at KaibaCorp at the time.

"MOKUBA, HOLD ONTO ME!" Kaiba yelled.

Mokuba held onto his brother's hand as they, too dropped into the vortex. I opened my eyes to see that we were no longer in the park or Domino.

"Where are we, big brother?" I heard Mokuba's voice nearby.

Lina and the others were sprawled on the ground and I decided to find where Mokuba's voice was coming from. I finally reached both Mokuba and Kaiba who had no clue where they were.

"Yugi, you're here too!" Mokuba cried happily.

"Do you have any idea what is this place?" Kaibe asked.

The area was a grassland filled with attractive flowers and something sticking out of the horizon. I ran over to the pointed object and I couldn't believe my eyes. Kaiba and Mokuba ran after me and they, too had shocked expressions on their faces. What we saw was a huge castle with dragon statues at every corner. It resembled one of those castles found in Medieval Europe.

"What do we have here?" a deep voice replied behind us.

* * *

Author's Notes: The scene I started out in my first chapter, we'll get back to that later on in the story.


	2. The Guardians

Author's Note: I want to thank NeferNeferi for first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Guardians

"What do we have here?" a voice said behind us.

We turned around to come face to face with a boy who was about Mokuba's height, or at least. He had a blue sweatshirt that seemed to cover a black shirt, and he had on blue pants and sneakers. The boy even wore a red cap and a pair of dark green gloves. His auburn eyes stared at us with caution.

"Who are you?" the boy replied.

"Why don't we ask the same thing?" Mokuba spoke.

The boy continued to stare at us. It was like he was staring into our souls. He turned to face the castle. "My name is -" he was interrupted by Lina's shouting.

"Hey, Ash!" she cried as she jumped on top of him. "Long time, no see, old friend!"

"Same here." Ash shrugged.

Joey, Tea and Tristan followed behind her. The three looked very exhausted and I noticed Lina got off the boy named Ash.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Kaiba yelled out.

"No need to be so rude, Seto!" Lina said back.

"What brings you to Animus,... and with these humans?" Ash asked.

Everyone turned to face Lina. She suddenly blushed and pulled Ash towards her. They began talking behind our backs.

_Atem_

_What is it, aibou?_

_Have any idea if this place could be the Shadow Realm?_

_I have never been in this world_ _before, but it looks as though Lina might know. _

_I wonder if she knows more ..._

I snapped out of my mind link with Atem and watched Lina's conversation with Ash. The two whispered, but it sounded as though they were arguing. Then they dispersed and walked towards us.

"Okay, I guess I owe you all an explanation." Lina finally said.

"Make sure they understand everything you tell them." Luna replied as she appeared in spirit form. Everyone nearly jumped once they saw her, except for Ash.

"This world is called Animus. It may look like Earth, but this world has been kept pure for over a billion of years." Lina explained.

"Billion of years!" everyone shouted out.

"This world has inhabitants that look human, but they are not, and that includes Ash and I. Our people evolved from the creatures that you have on Earth, and we evolved more faster than you, humans."

Everyone looked speechless, but Kaiba didn't appear as though he were buying into anything Lina was saying. He kept staring at Ash the whole time.

"Are you sayin' that this world is more advanced than Earth?" Joey interrupted.

"Of course we are!" Ash answered. "I'll continue, Lina. We even have a military army called the Trinity which stands for the symbols of the sun, moon and star. It has survived for countless centuries and that is why nothing in this world has been plagued by the hands of evil."

"What about your government? Has it survived during the centuries?" Kaiba asked. Both Lina and Ash nodded their heads in agreement.

"The government is run by the royal family called the Dragon Dynasty, and they did a wonderful things to help protect this world from the evils of you, _humans_!" Ash replied harshly. He uttered the word 'human' as if it were poison.

"And you're facing one of the castles that belong to one of the members right at this very moment." Lina added.

"You mean ..." I wanted to complete my sentence, but I couldn't.

The castle with the dragon statues stood proudly in the area and there was no sign of it rotting away. The huge doors that led inside weren't even rusty. Is there something that Lina didn't mention to us yet?

"These rulers have different domains in each of the cities in Animus. They have amazing powers that enabled them to use the powers of nature. These beings were called the Guardians." Lina continued.

"Lina," Ash spoke. "How exactly did these humans get here?"

"Some odd vortex appeared and sucked us in it. Then we appeared here and met you." She explained.

"It must be the work of Pluto!" Ash gasped.

"What? The Guardian of Darkness is back? Did you hear that, Luna?" Lina nearly screamed.

"That would mean the other Guardians must be around as well!" Ash deducted. "We have to get your friends out of here, or they'll be killed!"

"Worse than that!" Lina said. "They must be the ones after Yugi's Millennium Puzzle!"

Ash began running towards the castle. "They should be safe in Yukai's castle. He hasn't returned there for over two centuries since the Final Battle."

"Come, follow us!" Lina pleaded. "We'll keep you safe for now!"

I followed her and the others did as well. I wonder why they feared about our safety? Could this be the new threat Lina was talking about? Whatever it is, I believe we're about to find out. I suddenly felt a strange presence as if it were watching us this very moment.

"Protect them as you wish, Luna, but their time will run out soon." a voice snickered. "No one can hide from the darkness, and neither can you! I will claim the Millennium Puzzle and use its powers to destroy all of humanity! Even Yukai can't stop me now!" Lightning struck as this being spoke and his laughter was heard throughout the castle. He continued to watch us through a small vat and the whole chamber was dark as shadow.


	3. Ally?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, except the original characters which are my creation.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ally?

We continued running towards the castle, and I had this one thought was stuck on my mind. Who were we hiding from? As we arrived at the castle, Ash opened the huge wooden doors and went in. We followed as well, and Lina shut the doors as she came in last. I could feel my heart beating fast, but why do I get the feeling that we are being watched?

"Soon the Millennium Puzzle will be mine." the cold, strict voice replied. The being was wearing black robes and held a black staff as well. His blue eyes caught another figure in the chamber.

"Master," the figure spoke. This was no person, but a rather large black dog whose amber eyes watched the shadowed being.

"What is it, Fenrir?" the being said to the creature.

"Do you want me to dispose of these humans?" the creature called Fenrir asked.

"No," the being answered. "I'll take care of them myself." The being blended with the shadows, and disappeared before the dog's eyes.

"I do hope you know what you're doing, Pluto." Fenrir left the chamber in a sad manner.

Meanwhile, my friends and I were waiting for Lina and Ash to tell us what was going on. We walked down the huge corridors of the castle and past by many doors and hallways. The place was structured like a medieval setting and Lina suddenly paused. We stopped at two enormous doors that ended at the corridor we were walking in. Two medium-sized torches lit up as Lina and Ash made their way across the room. They both pushed the doors as hard as they could, and eventually succeeded in their task.

"You guys coming?" Lina asked and went inside.

"Where will this lead us?" I replied with a look of concern.

"All will be explained if you don't follow us." Ash said harshly and he went in as well. The others followed them, but I had a sense of doubt of what Lina and Ash said.

_Atem, do you think we can trust them?_

_They don't seem to be doing anything crafty to me._

_I guess you're right, and we have to wait and see._

I closed my mind link with Atem and went in. The doors were shut quickly as I came in. Could this be a trap? No, it can't be, but the threat is still not over with us. Ash and Lina stopped at a platform that seemed to have an unwelcomed guest at the top.

"You know, I wasn't expecting to see you all here." The person spoke. His cold, blue eyes glared at us with anger. The lit torches in the chamber revealed his features. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans. He even had on black wristbands. On his left eye was a scar and a sword was hidden beneath his sheath.

"I didn't think you would be here, Zack." Lina replied with a tone of disappointment. "What brings you to Yukai's castle?"

"Just investigating." he answered. "Well, Ash, I didn't expect to see you here, and where are your friends and that yellow rodent?"

"They're back home and my Pikachu is in the care of my mother, unlike you." Ash snarled.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" Joey interrupted.

"I'm Zack Ling, a dark and ghost type trainer and I'm not much of duelist, if I may say." Zack explained.

"Um, Zack, we're not in the Pokemon World, for your information." Lina said. "Oh, and don't think I haven't realized what you are doing here. Remember, I'm psychic." Her bluish-silver eyes gleamed straight at Zack.

"So, you were mind-reading me the whole time," Zack exclaimed with anger in his voice.

"Why? You want to make something out of it?"

The two were about to argue when Ash ended their feud. He didn't look too happy, and he walked up to the platform to face Zack. "Zack, do you mind if we talk about the Guardians to these humans?" he asked.

"Whatever." Zack answered and he sat down on the cold floor of the platform.

"You know, these torches really make this chamber too dark. I think we need more light!" Lina exclaimed happily.

"And how do you suppose to do that?" Kaiba spoke.

"With my staff, of course!" Lina produced a long, silver staff and the sphere on top of it began to glow. The crescent-shaped blade expanded the light even more.

Everyone marveled at the beautiful scenery of the entire chamber. A huge, serpentine dragon statue sat proudly atop of the platform and the ceiling was painted as the night sky. The stain glass in the chamber depicted many images of elegant dragons.

"Can I begin where we left off, Lina?" Ash asked. Lina nodded to him, but Zack wasn't at all pleased about the two. He seemed to mutter something under his breath, and then stared at Ash.

_Don't mind him, Yugi_

I nearly jumped when I noticed Lina was talking to me telepathically.

_Sorry if I startled you_

_That's alright. I know that you didn't_ _want Zack to hear you_

_Well, listen carefully to what Ash has to say, and remember, Rage is not the key to victory._

Lina returned back to listen to Ash. Her words confused me and the word 'rage', why was she mentioning it anyway. I then turned my attention to Ash's conversation.

"Pluto is the worst Guardian that you don't want to face," Ash began. "He is often referred as the Guardian of Night, or the Guardian of Darkness."

"Is he really that feared?" Tea asked. Ash was silent.

"Pluto is what almost plagued this world into darkness." Lina replied.

"Do you believe Pluto was the one who trapped us here?" I said.

"I think I know why." Zack gasped. Everyone faced their direction towards him. Zack stood up and walked until he faced me. His eyes were kept on the Millennium Puzzle. "Pluto wants your puzzle."he concluded.

"No, he can't have!" I protested.

"This must be the threat you were talking about!" Tea nearly screamed at Lina.

"But Lina said that there were two people who wanted it. Where is the other person?" Joey turned his direction to Lina.

"What confuses me the most is why did Pluto bring Seto here as well?" Lina pondered.

"Maybe he wants to destroy the High Priest, so no one will be able to stop him when he takes the puzzle." Ash deducted.

"Well, that seems reasonable." Tristan replied.

Lina stared at Zack, as did Ash. They seem to be hiding something, but what could it be? I watched on as my friends debated on the possibilities of what Pluto would want to use the puzzle for.

"This is surely not getting us anywhere." Mokuba said to his brother. He noticed Kaiba wasn't listening. Kaiba must have been wondering the same thing.

He walked towards Zack. Zack gave a strict expression to him, and I knew trouble was about start. "How did you get here before we did?" Kaiba asked him.

Zack smiled evilly. "Why I was here investigating the inner chambers of this castle."

"Listen, if anything happens to my little brother, I'll deal with you myself." Kaiba warned. He grabbed Zack by the throat and the others began to notice. Zack wasn't intimidated at all.

"You're a pathetic fool, did you know that?" Zack stated as he forced away Kaiba's grip and pushed him aside.

Kaiba stood up and glared at Zack with his cold cobalt eyes. "This is not over, and I'll have my eye on you!"

"Oh, I'm quaking in fear!" Zack said sarcastically.

"Could things get any worse?" I said, and I knew I would regret saying this as the room shook.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON!" Lina yelled out.


	4. Guardian of Wind Draws Near!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, with the exception of the original characters appearing in the fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 4: Guardian of Wind Draws Near!

"EVERYONE, HOLD ON!" Lina screamed out.

The whole chamber shook dangerously, and we tried to move out of the way for falling debris. The ceiling above us began cracking and I feared for everybody's safety.

"LINA, TELEPORT US TO MY FAMILY'S MANSION!" Zack yelled to her.

A mysterious blue aura enshrouded us, and I noticed Lina was using her psychic powers. We disappeared from the chamber as we traveled through a black portal. We suddenly reappeared in a different room, and we landed softly onto the ground.

"Where are we?" I replied.

"The Ling Mansion." Ash answered.

A beautiful crystal chandelier hung above us and I saw a spiral stairway that must have lead to other parts of the mansion. We probably were in the lobby of the mansion because I noticed two majestically craved mahogany doors beside us. I stood up and walked towards the fireplace. Hanging above it was a dragon and phoenix crest1 that intertwined each other. This perhaps could be the family crest of the household.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Zack said as came towards me. "My family has owned this mansion for generations, and it still stands to this very day."

"Where is your family?" Mokuba asked.

"They are living in the Mortal World, or should I say Earth." Zack explained.

"What exactly was goin' on?" Joey spoke out.

Silence entered the room until Lina broke it. "The balance of power is becoming undone," Lina began, "and it will be their fault." Everyone, except Zack and Ash understood what she said. The new threat was probably not through with us yet.

"There's gotta be a way to get out of this world!" Tea blurted out.

"You can't get out, and if you do, you'll all die!" Lina protested.

Atem suddenly called me through our mind link.

_Yugi,_

_What is it?_

_Let me take over for a while. I want to speak with Lina myself_

_Alright, Atem_

A shining yellow light was emitted from my body. Everyone covered their eyes, and discovered that me and Atem switched places. Lina didn't look pleased.

"Pharaoh, why did you come out?" she demanded. "Luna, take over now!"

_What is she doing, Atem?_

_I don't know, but I think we're about to find out!_

Lina's body glowed an ominous blue light, and then she was no longer the same person. Standing before us was Luna, a spirit like Atem. Her bluish-silver eyes were filled with anger and she approached us cautiously. I didn't realize that Luna was a bit taller than Lina's short height, which was compared with my height.

"Don't ask me why Lina changed places with me. You never know that danger stalks to those who don't expect its arrival." Luna replied.

"What was Lina saying about the imbalance of power?" Atem asked.

Luna glared at him for a moment before answering his question. "This world is run by a delicate balance, unlike your own on Earth. The powers of the sun, moon and star are somehow disrupted, maybe by Pluto and Yukai," Luna explained.

"Who is Yukai?" Kaiba questioned.

"Yukai is Guardian of the Sky, Prince of Dragons, his power is drawn from the sun, and is next in line to rule this world. We were just at his castle in Star Valley, which lies in Gold City." Luna continued.

"Right now, we're in Midnight City, where Pluto has his castle on Dark Mountain," Zack interrupted. "The only thing that stands in their way to claiming the Millennium Puzzle is Artemis."

I appeared in my spirit form, and that is when I noticed Lina was in the same form as me. Her eyes were locked on me and then she faced Zack.

_I wonder what's wrong with her_

_Yugi, something tells me that Lina can't be trusted_

_What makes you think that?_

_She's seems to be holding back her true motives, but we must dread cautiously of her_

_If you say so_

I continued listening to Luna's discussion. Lina never acted this way before and I guess I'll never find out. "Artemis is Guardian of Wind, second in command with Pluto in first and her powers are drawn from the moon, hence the name." Luna said. "Luckily, she is on the good side because her powers are very strong, and very deadly."

"Also, Yukai is on the good side, but Pluto is not."Ash added.

Lina began whispering to Luna, and I tried to hear what they were saying, but to no avail. "I forgot to include that Artemis happens to be the faithful servant of Pharaoh Atem. Does this sound familiar to you?" Luna said to him.

"I don't recall anyone with a name like that, but lately I've been sensing a strange presence during the full moon." Atem stated.

"That has to be her!" Ash yelled excitably. "Artemis's powers are strongest during the full moon. Maybe she still is watching you for these past 3,000 years!"

"Atem, can you remember someone with long silver wings?" Luna asked.

"The description is familiar to me, but why are you asking?" Atem questioned.

Luna walked over to a draped window. She unveiled the light-green curtains as the sunlight entered the room. Her tanned skin seemed to glimmer along with the sun. "Artemis never told you she was a Guardian, did she?" Luna concluded.

"No, she hadn't." Atem said sadly.

"She came to Egypt around the time your father, Akunumkanon, was pharaoh."Luna explained. "Artemis was appointed your protector, but there was something more between you two."

"I have a feeling that the two of you fell in love with each other, but Artemis was way older than you, and while your reign as pharaoh, you sacrificed yourself to protect Egypt, am I correct?" Zack replied.

"All of this is a blur to me... I-I-I have no recollections of the information you are giving me!" Atem stuttered.

Luna wandered over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder as if trying to comfort him. "Your servant is still watching you..." Luna whispered, but it sounded more like Lina's voice in the wind.

"Artemis must be in Silver City. Maybe she knows of Atem's arrival here in Animus!" Ash inferred. "She is the only person that has the strength to fight against Pluto's dark powers!"

"Are you sure she can defeat Pluto?" Tea asked.

"Artemis uses powers of light, but she sides with Yukai, and fortunately, the rest of the other Guardians fight on their side!" Luna added. "But we have no idea where is Yukai, or if he is still over the betrayal..."

"Betrayal?" Kaiba questioned.

"Two centuries ago, Artemis sided with Pluto, and she tried to kill Yukai because he was on the humans' side. She didn't succeed, but their bond of friendship was broken. They knew each other ever since they were three years old." Luna said unhappily.

"Ha, friendship is only for the weak, and will only lead to your downfall!" Ash muttered.

"How can you say somethin' like dat?" Joey objected. "People need friends, just like when I needed Yugi, or Tea, or Tristan's help, they were always there!"

"Ignore him!" Zack disrupted. "Luna, can you contact Roseanna(1) on your cellphone?"

"Of course, why?" Luna asked.

"We need to get supplies if we're going to stay here." he answered.

Luna dialed her phone and strolled her way to a corner. She waited for a reply and Luna began talking.

"Roseanna, can you head to Domino City, Japan, and go to the Gardener and Taylor residence to pick up Tea and Tristan's things. I will be at the Mutou house, and Zack will be at the Kaiba Mansion and Wheeler residence." Luna explained to her friend. "We'll meet at the Domino Train Station, and then discuss what we'll do next... I don't care if it takes you forever to find the damn station, just go ask the people there. Don't go complaining that you can't speak Japanese because they should speak English as well. Good-bye." She hung up.

"Ash, stay here, and make sure that they are safe until we come back with all the essentials, that fine with you?" Zack said.

"Just hurry and get back here as soon as possible."Ash replied as Luna and Zack made their way to the door.

The sun began setting, and my friends wandered around the mansion. Atem remained silent, so I decided that we switched places. He seemed reluctant at first, but he finally agreed.

_Atem, what is wrong?_

_Luna said that I had a servant, but why hasn't she revealed herself to me?_

_I don't know. Maybe she fears for your safety._

_Could Artemis be the final key to unlocking my past?_

_If she is, then I wonder where she is_

Atem and I were unaware that a winged being was listening to our conversation. Her eyes glittered in the moonlight as did her silver wings. She wore silver Egyptian robes, silver wristbands and two silver feathers tucked between her long bangs. The being's long, dark brown hair waved in the wind.

"Soon, my Pharaoh, I shall return to you. My nemesis, Pluto will not claim your puzzle, and I will make sure he won't!" the being spoke as she flew away into the horizon.

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) The dragon and phoenix crest also represents Artemis, Pluto and Yukai's family. The secret about this crest will be revealed in the story.

(2) Roseanna is Lina, Zack and Ash's friend. She is used as a cameo in this story, and she also helps her friends in any way she can. This girl has a secret as well. Can you guess what she really is?


	5. Beware! The Threat Approaches!

Disclaimer: Silver Moon Phoenix doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh except for the original characters..

* * *

Chapter 5: Beware! The Threat Approaches!

The night soon came, and I wandered myself outside toward the balcony of the lobby. It was a starry evening, and the wind blew my gold bangs. I didn't know what was wrong with Atem after Luna told him about his servant, Artemis. He closed his mind link, and I was unable to speak with him.

The name 'Artemis' must have sparked something deep within himself, but where could Artemis be. The only hint Zack, Luna, and Ash gave us was Artemis had to be in Silver City. I wonder where is Silver City, and why did those three take us here in which Pluto is able to find us in his domain?

_Atem_

No response.

He was truly deep in thought, and I decided to leave him alone. Poor Atem... What troubles him, I want to help, but Atem sealed himself inside his Soul Room.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Ash appeared. For some reason I felt another strange presence near me, but I ignored it. Ash looked up into the starlit sky, and then faced me. "Atem is not talking with you?"

"He doesn't seem to be himself at all..." I responded. "There is nothing I can do to help him!"

"Easy now, don't let your emotions get the best of you. Anger is what kindles chaos, and I should know that."

"Before Lina switched places with Luna, she said something like 'Rage is not the key to victory', but why she told me that is a mystery to me."

I noticed Ash's shocked expression, and at that moment I knew he was hiding something. Ash remained silent and he kept pacing around the balcony. Did those words remind him of something?

"Listen, Yugi, whatever dwells inside you, don't express it in a way that could be destructive and make sure that you always have your puzzle with you." he warned.

"I'll try to do that." I said as we walked inside. The others were waiting for us in the lobby.

"Is somethin' wrong, Yugi?" Joey asked as I edged closer to him.

"Atem won't speak with me. It's like he's in a different world." I said sadly.

Ash moved towards the stairway. "I'll show you all to your rooms, and hopefully Lina and Zack will come back in the morning." Ash replied.

He led us up the spiral stairway and into the corridor of the mansion. He pointed out which rooms we could sleep in, and then he left to make sure no one followed us to the mansion. I watched Ash disappear into the darkness, but for a moment I noticed something different about him. There appeared to have been a gold object of some kind behind his back, but I didn't get a good glimpse of what it could really be.

"Yugi, will you be fine sleeping by yourself?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I responded as I went into a separate room alone.

The others watched me, and then they too went into their rooms. I locked the door and walked over to the bed. I immediately rested myself onto the silky sheets and closed my eyes. I tried once more with the mind link, and it worked.

_Atem, why have you been keeping me out?_

_I'm sorry about that, but all the information that Luna gave me was troubling me_

_You don't believe her?_

_It's not that I'm worried about. Artemis,... It is now coming back to me. She really was my servant_

_Anything else you can recall?_

_She was a very unique person and she had many special powers that helped me during my reign as pharaoh_

I was happy that Atem could remember something in his past after all. Why was this memory not hidden, unlike the others? Maybe Artemis is still around, waiting for Atem's return.

_Partner, when I mean 'unique', I really mean it_

_How so?_

_Artemis did resemble a human, but she wasn't at all. Perhaps this world is where she came from_

_Maybe you're right, Atem. The inhabitants of this world look human, but are really not_

_Luna did say that Artemis is the enemy of Pluto, and that she could appear to help protect the Millennium Puzzle_

_But what about the other person named Yukai? I have a feeling as though he is the second person trying to steal the puzzle, and I sense that Pluto, Artemis and Yukai are always nearby_

_They possibly could be nearer than we think. We must be alert, and I want you to go to bed, you need your rest_

_I guess you're right. We'll talk in the morning?_

_Of course, we will._

_Good-night, Atem._

_Good-night, partner._

I covered myself with the silky fabric of the sheets and fell asleep. Little did I know was that same presence I felt when Ash was near me. This being's gold wings sparkled in the starry night sky and his crimson robes billowed in the wind. His eyes were locked on the Millennium Puzzle, and he quickly vanished into the night.

The next morning, the sunlight shined in my eyes and I got up. I walked down the stairway to see that my friends were already awake. I suddenly realized that Lina and Zack had come back with backpacks hanging behind them, and someone else was with them.

A tall girl with long brown hair tied as a ponytail and her almond-colored eyes stared at my friends. The girl wore a black tanktop and blue denim capris. She was also holding a backpack.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. Sorry if I didn't get acquainted with your friends, and don't forget to tell them their things are here." the girl replied as she headed out the doors.

"Forgive Roseanna's rudeness, I interrupted her vacation." Lina said. She wore a different outfit that I never seen her wear until now. Lina had on a blue sleeveless blouse and silver skirt. I noticed a black crescent moon and star tattoo on her right arm.

Zack was also wearing something different. He had on a black trenchcoat that covered a black shirt and blue denim jeans. His sword was still kept beside him. "Let's hope that Pluto doesn't find you here since we were out in the open." Zack said.

"Is Atem alright?" Lina asked kindly. "I hope I didn't make him mad at me."

"He's fine." I assured her.

"All of your things has been placed in your rooms." Ash spoke as he came down the stairs. His arms were crossed, and he looked at Zack.

"Yugi, there's something I must tell you." Lina said, but she was interrupted by Zack.

He drew out his sword as if trying to not let her explain anything. He began laughing evilly. What was wrong with him? "We won't be safe for long."Zack snickered.

"Pluto hasn't found us, has he?" Mokuba whimpered, and he hid behind his brother.

"Let me tell Yugi what I have to say!" Lina shouted out. Then the doors began to pound heavily. Lina rushed over to the window, and her eyes widened in fear.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I told you we wouldn't be safe! Pluto has discovered where you are!" Zack yelled.

I saw Lina began glowing in a white light. Everyone shielded their eyes, but I could see what was going on. Maybe one of the Guardians were closer than we expected.


	6. Yugi Is Kidnapped!

Author's Notes: I can't forget that I want to thank NeferNeferi and Phoenix727 for their reviews on chapter 5. And thank you, Phoenix727, for using Artemis in your Shadow Rising story, and I'm still thinking about using your characters in my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The original characters appearing are my creation.

* * *

Chapter 6: Yugi Is Kidnapped!

The blinding white light that was emitted by Lina nearly had everyone covering their eyes. I, on the other hand, could see what was truly going on. Long silver wings came out of Lina's back, and her clothes changed to be what appeared as Egyptian robes. Silver bands wrapped around her wrists and two silver feathers attached to her long bangs had also appeared. Lina held her silver staff, and the light finally dissipated. The sunlight glimmered on her tanned skin, and she opened her bluish-silver eyes. Her eyes had a look of innocence and purity, alike to mine.

"I wanted to say that I am a Guardian." Lina replied.

"Who are you really?" Kaiba asked.

_Yugi. _Atem called._  
_

_What's wrong?_

_That's Artemis._

_So, Lina was really Artemis. Then she's been watching us.  
_

_Yes, she has always been near the whole time, but we must be wary of her._

I broke off my mind link with Atem, and walked over to Artemis. The doors kept getting pounded, and Ash and Zack tried to hold onto them as long as they could.

"We won't be able to maintain these doors any longer!" Ash yelled.

"Let them in!" Artemis ordered.

Zack and Ash moved away from the doors as Artemis walked over to them. She raised her arm, and the doors suddenly flew open. A ball of black electricity shot inside heading towards Artemis. Her eyes glowed, and the attack vanished.

"How dare you interfere with Pluto's plan once again!" a voice coming from outside said. The creature advanced toward the doorway, and it was no human. A large, black dog approached Artemis, but she didn't look surprised at all.

"The old, faithful general of Pluto's army, Fenrir." Artemis said. "I thought Orion dealt with your demise. Pluto must have revived you with his magic."

"Of course, he did!" Fenrir exclaimed. "You know full well of Pluto's special ability of bringing back the dead. He's not a master necromancer for nothing."

"I will not let Pluto have them! I'll protect them even if my life is on the line!" Artemis defended. "I know why Pluto wants the Millennium Puzzle! He wants to use its magic to destroy all of mankind, like he tried to do in the Final Battle!"

"The Final Battle is meaningless to me, and you know that is when you and Pluto had to join forces to stop the Dark Dragon (1) from harming Animus!" Fenrir explained.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" I yelled, but how come I did that?

Everyone stared at me with astonished looks on their faces. Fenrir didn't look too happy, and he prepared his assault on me. Artemis blocked his attack by flying over to me and creating a magical shield to protect me. Fenrir fell over and got up.

"Why you insolent guardian! If you weren't on a higher level than me, I would have already gotten rid of you!" he growled.

"Maybe it is you that should be eliminated!" Artemis cried. "I'm supposed to be a peaceful Guardian, and not a barbaric one like my brothers!"

"You mean there's more?" Tea yelled.

"Just what we needed, more of these Guardians!" Joey complained.

I tried to move away from Artemis, but she had a strong grip on me. She seemed very protective of me, and I realized why she hadn't revealed her true form. "You didn't want Pluto to find me." I whispered.

"Yugi, remember the family crest hanging over the fireplace?" Artemis reminded.

I looked over to the fireplace where it was still intact, and noticed the phoenix and dragon intertwined each other. What was it that Artemis wanted me to know?

"I see that you do not recognize what it symbolizes, Yugi." she whispered softly in my ear. "It represents my family, and that I am your ancestor."

"What?" I couldn't believe what she had just said. Could Zack's family be descendants of the Dragon Dynasty? "How could you be my ancestor?"

"All will be explained when the time is right." Artemis merely said as she released her grip. "You know, Fenrir, there's one thing I hate to do, and that I simply don't like to destroy living beings!"

"Then what are you going to do?" Fenrir asked.

"Get out now!" Artemis demanded as her eyes glowed and the wind blew harshly.

"Not without taking the runt!" Fenrir plunged at me, but Artemis quickly used her powers to teleport me to safety in her arms. "You'll regret that!"

"Artemis!" Ash called out. "Take Yugi out of here! We'll be fine, go before Pluto appears!"

I noticed Zack wasn't appreciating Ash's plan, and he walked away. Suddenly I felt two familiar presences that I sensed before. Pluto and Yukai must be nearby!

"Your plan to steal Yugi has failed, Fenrir! I shall be taking the Pharaoh's reincarnate with me!" Artemis exclaimed as she flew out of the mansion, carrying me in her arms.

My friends ran out, and looked on helplessly. Fenrir came out and launched another attack on Artemis. Unfortunately, he missed as Artemis glided through the sky. I watched as my friends couldn't do nothing at all.

"YUGI!" they shouted, but Artemis ignored their pleas.

"I have to protect you from Pluto, or else it's the end for you and your species!" Artemis said.

"Will I ever get to see my friends again?" I asked as tears flowed out of my eyes.

"Hopefully, we will. In the meantime, our friends have Yukai to guard them."

"He was there too? But how come we didn't see him?"

"Oh, we Guardians can disguise ourselves as ordinary humans." Artemis answered as the afternoon sun began to set.

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) The Dark Dragon is the nemesis of all the Guardians, and he was what started the Final Battle because he wanted to enslave the entire universe.


	7. Pluto and Yukai Revealed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh with the exception of the original characters appearing.

* * *

Chapter 7: Pluto and Yukai Revealed!

I didn't know where Artemis was taking me, but sleep had come over me as she flew to her destination. I couldn't believe that Lina was really Artemis, the Guardian of Wind. What was more shocking was the fact she used to be Atem's faithful servant. If Artemis was in disguise the whole time, then Pluto and Yukai could have been in disguise as well, but who could they be?

I rested on Artemis's shoulder, but it didn't seem to bother her while she was flying. Her long silver wings shined in the moonlight whilst her hair waved in the wind. The night air felt relaxing and refreshing. I sensed something nudged me as I opened my eyes to gaze at two bluish-silver orbs.

"We're almost there." Artemis replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stared at a huge mountain that the moon was hovering over.

A creek was streaming down the mountaintop from a crystal-clear lake near a magnificent temple. The city that we were approaching was what impressed me the most. The structure of the houses and buildings were a combination of both Roman and Egyptian architecture. The temple itself was of the same design, except there appeared to be a huge wall blocking the entrance to the temple. Artemis finally made it to the temple, and she released her hold on me.

"How are we to get in?" I said, looking at the only gateway that sealed off the entrance.

I failed to notice that there was a frame-like object inserted into the gate as a keyhole. Artemis simply placed her hand on it, and the gates opened. I looked back at the lake nearby and then entered. Artemis went across the field of grass and stopped at a pair of huge doors.

"Welcome to my temple, Yugi." Artemis said as she opened the doors. "The Temple of the Moon as it's most known as."

"You mean you rule this area?" I couldn't believe what she had just said. "Then this must be Silver City. It's so beautiful."

"I try my best to preserve what was left behind in the past but..." she drifted off.

"What is it?"

"Oh sorry. Kinda got carried away." Artemis smiled.

"Artemis, I have one question I like to ask you."

"Can this wait? I have to concentrate because my temple can somewhat be a maze." She went inside as I followed.

Torches lit our way as we went further into the temple. Artemis led me outside again, and we arrived at the courtyard, but a rectangular-shaped pool was in the middle. We made our way around it and then entering the inside of the temple. The corridors held many portraits of astonishing creatures that I have never seen before, and Artemis paused in front of an immense room similar to Yukai's castle. She looked around and then she went across the room to a familiar set of doors. Artemis opened the doors and went in.

"I can't see a thing!" I said, but Artemis lighted the room with the wave of her hand.

Standing before us was huge platform and on top was what seemed to be a throne. Above us was a glass dome where the moon and stars could be seen. The walls were covered with Egyptian-like designs, and I noticed a craving of the seven Millennium Items.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Artemis spoke.

"How long have you existed?" She suddenly froze. Maybe my question wasn't the right thing to say.

"I was born ever since the Neolithic Revolution began on Earth," she answered. "Yukai and I are the youngest in the family. As for Pluto, he's the eldest."

"That's hard to believe. Are you like immortal, or something?"

"Of course, we are immortal! Man-made weapons can't harm a Guardian, only weapons used by us, Guardians and ones created by magic can harm us. I think it's time for you, little Yugi, to go to sleep. You sure ask a lot of questions!"

"Well, I am curious!" I laughed, and Artemis began to giggle as she directed me to my room. _I wonder if my friends are alright, _I thought as I went into my room.

Meanwhile, Zack had wandered off into Dark Mountain with a furious look on his face. He stormed up the high mountain, but this mountain was known to be the most highest. He approached a Gothic style temple and barged through the doorway. The temple was dark, and it didn't seem to bother him whatsoever. Zack finally came to a huge pair of doors, and he went in. The chamber was so dark that no one could probably see their hands in front of them.

"Fenrir has failed me long enough!" he yelled.

The old dog came in rather looking defeated. Fenrir approached Zack as fear had struck him. Zack turned to face him with his cold, blue eyes, and awaited for the dog to speak.

"Master, please forgive my failure! Artemis stopped me before I could reach the boy!" Fenrir pleaded. "I hadn't expect her to be there!"

"You fool! She always interferes with my plans, and I guess Luna is not willing to help me again," Zack replied as a black light enshrouded his body.

As the light subsided, there stood the Guardian of Darkness, Pluto. His black robes waved as he faced his direction to the walls. He uncovered his black wings and walked over to a wall with a different carving, unlike the one in Artemis's temple.

"Master, what do these carvings represent?" Fenrir asked, looking at them.

The carvings depicted the seven Millennium Items, but the dragon and phoenix crest from the mansion were on it. Pluto gazed at the carvings before turning towards Fenrir.

"I have never told you, have I?" Pluto questioned him. "My part of the family owned these items prior to their use in Egypt. We sealed them within a book(1), knowing that these items could probably cause chaos to Animus." Pluto explained. "Artemis was the holder of the Millennium Puzzle, and Yukai was the holder of the Millennium Rod. As for me, I was the holder of the Millennium Ring."

"So you know of the ancient powers sealed within them?" Fenrir asked.

"Indeed, and I plan to take control of Artemis's power in that boy's puzzle! Then nothing will stop me!" Fenrir looked on with worry. "Now I'll be going to the Shadow Realm to pick up a certain someone who definitely wants his revenge on Yugi ever since he failed to get him to take control of Yugi!" Pluto's laughter could be heard throughout the temple as rain began to pour.

At the same time, my friends and Ash remained at the mansion, having no hope at all that I might be safe. The rain was pouring outside so they were indoors. Tea, Joey, Tristan and Mokuba had depressed looks on their faces. Ash pondered over the scene as Kaiba watched him cautiously.

"I hope Yugi is okay." Tea cried.

"Where ever he is..." Joey said.

"I can't believe what had just happened here." Tristan replied.

Kaiba ignored them and walked over to Ash. Ash looked at him before glaring back at my friends. "What are you looking at?" Ash said as Kaiba approached him.

Kaiba grabbed him by the collar, staring furiously with his cold, cobalt eyes. Ash wasn't pleased, and he only smiled despite of Kaiba's action. "What is going on?" Kaiba demanded. The others began to notice.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Ash smirked.

"Seto, let go of him!" Mokuba begged, not wanting to see his brother argue with Ash.

"He's hiding something, and I want to know what it is!" Kaiba yelled.

"If you wanted answers, then you should have told me!" Ash said as golden light swirled around him.

Kaiba released him, and the others watched on with scared looks. The light died down, and standing beside them was another Guardian. His golden wings reflected in the moonlight as did his sword which was already drawn out of its sheath. The being's auburn eyes glared straight at Kaiba whilst his crimson robes billowed in the wind.

"I'm really Yukai, Guardian of the Sky, and I believe you have your answer." Yukai replied proudly. "But luckily, I'm no threat to you all, and I, too am after the Millennium Puzzle."

The night seemed peaceful as I slept calmly throughout the night. The soft sheets were so relaxing, and I felt so carefree. Artemis was sleeping in her room, and the sunlight soon awakened me. I opened my eyes and tried to speak with Atem, but he didn't respond. I headed out the doors, and wound back into Artemis's chamber with the carvings.

"Artemis, have you seen..." I couldn't finish because I saw that Atem was no longer in his spirit form, but in a real body.

* * *

Footnote:

(1) The Book of Millennium Magic was where Priest Akunadin had found out to create the Millennium Items by sacrificing many lives, and then using them to protect the Pharaoh's kingdom without having his brother know what he did. In my story, Pluto says that he, Artemis, Yukai and four others were the wielders of the Items, and decided that they were not safe with them. They sealed the Millennium Items inside the book where afterwards it disappeared to only reappear in Egypt which was the reason why Artemis traveled there. She needed to seal the items, or they would have caused chaos on Earth. She and the others can still use them.


	8. An Old Enemy Returns!

Disclaminer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but the ideas and original characters are my creation. Also the character Shadow Phoenix does not belong to me, but I have permission to use him by Phoenix727, and those who may have not read his work should because I like them a lot.

* * *

Chapter 8: An Old Enemy Returns!

I couldn't believe my eyes as I gazed up at Atem. He was no longer in spirit form, but in a real body. Artemis eyed me for a moment before walking up to me. Atem was wearing Egyptian clothing and he also donned a violet cape. He stared at me with confused, crimson eyes, and it seemed perfectly clear he knew what was going on.

"I guess I got to tell you that I have a special ability that enables me to bring spirits back into real bodies." Artemis replied.

"At least, you don't bring them evil! Pluto has sort of the same ability, but as I just mentioned. Yes, the souls do come back evil." Luna appeared.

"Then why doesn't Artemis use her gift on you?" Atem questioned.

Artemis and Luna nodded their heads. Maybe Artemis can't do it, but how could it work on Atem? "Luna is cursed, and so am I." Artemis spoke. "I didn't tell you the aftermath of the Final Battle..."

"Then what happened?" I asked.

Artemis suddenly materialized a small, circular mirror in her hands. The silver frame and sapphires surrounding it glinted in the sunlight. Artemis didn't seem pleased about it. "This mirror has the power to steal souls, and with it, I can restore my energy. Before, it wasn't used for this task, but when the Guardians disappeared... something terrible happened to me and Luna." Artemis explained.

"You mean Luna has always been with you, but how come I haven't notice a change when you were protecting me back in Egypt?" Atem responded.

"Let's say that possessing bodies is now a hobby of mine. If that damn spell hadn't burned Artemis's old body, we wouldn't have to possess bodies to this very day!" Luna cried.

"What do you mean by a spell?" Atem said.

Artemis sighed in discontent. She took out from under her robes the silver crescent moon pendant she always wore. It shined in rainbow colors in the sunlight as she toyed with it. "The enemy we fought during the Final Battle was nearly impossible to defeat. In the end, it was decided that we should cast a very powerful spell to seal him away," Her eyes cast a faraway look. "Unfortunately I was the only one who could perform the ritual and as a result... my body burned due to all the power I had to use."

"So you suffered all these years, having to endure possessing other people's bodies." Atem deducted.

"Pretty much." Luna muttered. "To answer your question from before, Artemis and I did know each other, and we decided that we needed to get away for a while. You know, personal things. That mirror Artemis is holding was just a tool to look beyond what our eyes don't see."

Atem then decided to change the subject. "I thank you for restoring my body, but what is now Yugi's purpose? He was my vessel."

Atem's right. What will I do now? I'm not much of help, and I guess I have to give Atem back the Millennium Puzzle. I looked at the puzzle as it gleamed in the rays of sun and I walked over to Atem.

"I think you should have back the puzzle, it belonged to you." I said sadly. Luna, Artemis and Atem gasped.

Meanwhile, Pluto was in his chamber, waiting for someone. Fenrir peered over at the shadows as a being appeared. His face was hidden in shadow, and Pluto was the first to speak.

"Do you know why I have brought you back from the Shadow Realm?" Pluto asked.

"If you want me to take care of that runt Yugi, I'll see what I can do." the being's voice sounded familiar. "I wonder if I can still control him, but I need the Millennium Rod to do just that."

"Master," Fenrir replied. "Isn't the Millennium Rod now in Yugi's possession. Surely, Artemis has already taken it with her."

"You see, Fenrir, I already have it." Pluto smiled evilly. He held the golden rod in his hands and it flashed in the torchlight. "I went back to the Mortal World before I opened the portal to lure Artemis and her wretched mortal friends in Animus."

"I'm quite impressed. Yet, how come you want me to get the Millennium Puzzle." the being replied. "Have you not the strength to capture that boy?"

"Shadow Phoenix, is it?" Pluto called out. "You do remember when your light half, Nick, was brought back to the world of the living, and once again foiled your plans in taking control of the world, don't you?"

"How did you know?" Shadow Phoenix growled.

"I have my sources." Pluto simply said. "Allow me to tell you who brought him back."

"Go on."

"Artemis, or should I say her alter ego, Luna, gave Nick some of her powers to help him out."

"That girl will pay!"

"Now I want you and Fenrir to go to Silver City, and ascend Full Moon Mountain. There you will encounter Artemis and Yugi." Pluto ordered. "Do whatever you please to the hikaris, but I want that puzzle!"

"And what do I get in return?" Shadow Phoenix asked.

"I plan to destroy those humans in the Mortal World, but you canenslave them if it pleases you." Pluto answered. "Here, take the rod and get me that puzzle!" Pluto handed Shadow Phoenix the Millennium Rod as he and Fenrir blended with the shadows. Pluto grinned malevolently and he vanished into the shadows. "It's time to deal with my little brother, Yukai. He will pay for ruining my plans long enough!"

My friends were astonished once they saw Ash transform into Yukai. They couldn't run away, knowing that he has enough power to kill them. Yukai drew back his sword into its sheath before walking out of the mansion. The rain stopped as sunlight peered over the horizon.

"You know dat Yugi is not here, so you can't take his puzzle!" Joey yelled.

"What makes you think that?" Yukai stared bemused.

"Artemis warned us about two threats that would come to steal the puzzle!" Tea answered.

"You really believe her?" Yukai said. "She must have misconstrued her vision because I'm no threat at all. I'm here to stop Pluto's plan."

"Then who could she be talking about?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't know, but we must be on our guard." Yukai faced his direction to the rising sun. "We need to stick together, like I was with Artemis centuries before. Hopefully, Yugi is not under Luna's mind control because Artemis wouldn't dare do that."

"WHAT?" everyone yelled out.

Back at Artemis's castle, everyone was shocked by my decision. I took off my puzzle and handed it to Atem.

"It was yours after all." I whispered.

"Actually, it was mine to begin with." Artemis replied. "Pluto, Yukai, Nidoki, Orpheus, Apollo, Forseti and myself originally owned this items, but we realized we weren't safe with them, and we sealed their power inside the Book of Millennium Magic."

"But Atem deserves to have it." I argued.

"No, Yugi." Atem replied and he handed back the puzzle. "Fate has chosen you to have it, and Artemis believes it too."

"Even if Atem has a body. I did it because to protect you and Atem. I will never have Pluto obtain the great power concealed within the puzzle." Artemis explained. "The puzzle represents unity, and without it, who knows what could happen."

"Why Artemis, I didn't know you have so much to say about the puzzle." Luna said. "That's what I get for being the dark half."

Unbeknownst to us, Shadow Phoenix and Fenrir were on their way to Artemis's castle at this very moment. The battle for the Millennium Puzzle was only just beginning.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is mainly information to keep track of the Guardians who have showed up so far.

Nidoki: She was the original owner of the Millennium Necklace and she is Yukai's older sister.

Orpheus: He use to own the Millennium Key. He is Artemis's older brother.

Apollo: He originally owned the Millennium Eye and he is Artemis's twin brother.

Forseti: He owned the Millennium Scales and he is the older brother of Yukai.

Yukai: Owner of the Millennium Rod. He is the youngest of all the Guardians and he was Artemis's childhood friend.

Artemis: She was the owner of the Millennium Puzzle and is also the youngest of all the Guardians alongside Yukai.

Pluto: Owner of the Millennium Ring. He is the eldest of all the Guardians.


	9. Ambush! Artemis's Ka Awakens

Disclaimer: I doe not own nothing from Yu-Gi-Oh nor the character Shadow Phoenix who is used by permission from Phoenix727.

I recommend the readers should Phoenix727's stories because I will use some information from them, and I enjoy reading them.

* * *

Chapter 9: Ambush! Artemis's Ka Awakens Part 1

No matter how hard I try to convince Atem to take the puzzle, he simply refuses. Even Artemis agrees with him, and she does have her reasons to back him up. Artemis was the original owner of the Millennium Puzzle, and I guess she knows when it's time for it to be past on to another such as myself.

Maybe the puzzle was the reason she came to Domino City, but why did she allow me to keep it and did she know all the secrets hidden deep within the puzzle? There's one thing that I wonder about which is why Artemis kept following me around when I didn't know that Atem existed? Perhaps I should clarify my question. Artemis was stalking me where ever I go. There is so much I need to know from her.

I stared directly at her as she was talking to Atem. Luna remained in her spirit form, her bluish-silver eyes watched me with caution. After Battle City, Artemis told my friends and Iabout Luna, and we were shocked just seeing Luna possessing Artemis's body, similar to what Atem does. Ever since we meet Luna, it seems that she is always wary of me, but why?

"Yugi, are you okay?" Artemis replied as she stood over me.

"I'm fine. No need to worry!" I answered happily. "So, how long will Atem and I be staying in your castle?"

Artemis was silent for a moment before replying. "Until I find a way to get you and our friends out of Animus, but leaving now will be too risky."

"Not to mention that Pluto may still be searching for Yugi." Luna added.

"But I fear that Pluto may have summoned someone to assist him!" Artemis cried.

"What makes you think that?" Atem came toward to us.

"I've known Pluto for over a billion of years, and whenever he needed help, he'd always have my older brothers by his side." Artemis explained. "At the moment, they are at the Mortal World, and Yukai is here in Animus."

During Artemis's discussion, we were unaware that both Shadow Phoenix and Fenrir had made their way up the mountain. They finally arrived at the castle when they noticed the barrier around the castle.

"There's no way we can get through these gates." Fenrir said. The dog saw that Shadow Phoenix raised the Millennium Rod high into the air.

"Don't underestimate these obstacles. I can break through them with the rod." Shadow Phoenix replied as the rod began to glow.

The gates suddenly opened as Shadow Phoenix walked in. Fenrir was shocked that no one could ever break through Artemis's first line of defense. He ran over to Shadow Phoenix, and they entered the castle.

"Have any idea where they could be?" Shadow Phoenix asked.

"Make no further steps! This castle is like a maze, and we may get lost in here for the rest of our lives!" Fenrir warned.

"Then how do you suggest we find them?"

"Remember, I may be an old dog, but I still have the ability to smell their scent." Fenrir sniffed the floor, and found what he needed. "Let's go!" The two continued further into the castle.

"Isn't there a way to stop Pluto?" I yelled out.

"The only way is to fight him..." Artemis whispered.

"How did Pluto know about the Millennium Items?" Atem asked.

"He used to own the Millennium Ring." Luna responded. "Pluto knew of the great power that lies within the puzzle, and if he gets it... the entire universe would be danger."

"The reason why I was following you a lot, Yugi, was that I was unsure that you wereable to control the shadow magic, and to keep Atem from using that magic in an evil way." Artemis continued. "I wanted to know if you could control the power, or if the power would control you."

"Now I see why you were Atem's protector, and to this day you still protect him." I said.

"Yugi, I have to also protect you since I'm your ancestor." Artemis reminded.

"About that, how are we related?" I questioned.

"There's a secret behind the dragon and phoenix crest, and I won't tell you. You have to figure out yourself." Artemis smiled.

"You'll get use to her playfulness." Luna said. "Strange how she still keeps her innocence after all these centuries of suffering. I'm just happy that Artemis has found someone that she adores so much."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Luna's referring to you, Yugi!" Artemis answered. "I have never met someone with a pure-hearted soul, and you're the proof that not all humans are bad. If only Pluto can see the light..."

"How touching." a familiar voice said.

We looked up to face a certain someone that I don't even want to encounter ever again. His black hair and red eyes was something that I would never forget. Shadow Phoenix stood by Fenrir as they blocked the doorway. Artemis and Luna appeared surprised by Shadow Phoenix's arrival.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Artemis spoke.

"Did you forget that Nick had a darker side, and I believe you are responsible for bringing him back!" Shadow Phoenix yelled. He held out the Millennium Rod.

"Where did you retrieve the Millennium Rod?" Artemis shouted.

"Pluto was the one who freed me from the Shadow Realm, and he gave me the rod back." Shadow Phoenix explained. "Now I want revenge, but what intrigues me is where were you when I harmed many innocent lives in Times Square?"

Artemis didn't reply. She stared at him for a moment before turning away. I never really thought about the incident back in New York, and Artemis was nowhere to be found at all. She returned after the chaos occurred.

"Tell me, Artemis, where did you live before moving to Domino City?" I asked.

"I lived in New York, in a small suburban area. I wasn't in the Mortal World at the time because I had to deal with a few enemies that threatened to destroy my world." Artemis explicated. "I knew about the danger that was taking place, but I was unable to come, so I gave Nick some of my powers to help him go back to your world. I'm so sorry that I couldn't help..."

"Are you going to hand over the runt, or will we take him by force?" Fenrir replied.

"If you don't give us Yugi, I will resort to using the Millennium Rod on him like last time!" Shadow Phoenix warned as he aimed the rod at me.

"No way!" Artemis cried. "I won't let you have him!"

Shadow Phoenix used the rod's power to take control of my mind. I could feel his power overwhelming me, and I felt myself becoming weakened. Atem watched in horror as there was nothing that he could do. Just as I was about to give in, I heard Artemis's gentle voice in the distance.

_Yugi..._

My vision was blurred as I blacked out. I awoken to find myself in my Soul Room. What was I doing here? I didn't know what to do as I tried to call Atem, but no response.

_Yugi..._ I hear Artemis's voice again. I noticed she was standing beside me.

_Why am I here?_

_Yugi, you need to be strong, and don't let Shadow Phoenix take control over you_

_What can I do?_

_You have your own shadow magic now_

_But how?_

_Once you became separated from Atem, your own powers were awakened_

_So, then I can break through Shadow Phoenix's control_

_Open your mind and heart, and I will be able to unleash my assault_

Artemis disappeared from my Soul Room, and I smiled as she vanished.

_Thank you, _I thought before using my new power against Shadow Phoenix.

I opened my eyes to find myself still in Artemis's castle. Atem, Artemis and Luna were fine, but they were shocked when they saw the Millennium symbol glow upon my forehead.

"Yugi has shadow magic as well?" Atem questioned.

_Open your mind and heart, and I will be able to unleash my assault,_ Artemis's words echoed in my mind as I realized what she meant. "I trust you know what you are doing?" I whispered as I gave some of my powers to Artemis.

"There's no way that Yugi broke my spell!" Shadow Phoenix yelled.

"Maybe you were not strong enough to comprehend the boy's power!" Fenrir shouted.

Golden light surrounded my body as my power was directed towards Artemis. Her body glowed in a silver light, and her eyes also glowed. A roaring sound was heard as something appeared behind Artemis.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Luna yelled out.

"I believe that is Artemis's Ka!" Atem responded.

A huge dragon-like creature appeared as it roared out loudly. Its whole body was silver and it had beautiful silver wings. The creature had a long tail and body of a dragon and its head, wings and claws resembled a phoenix. The creature could have been mistaken for the Winged Dragon of Ra, but it wasn't. It was a sight to behold as it landed near Artemis.

"Luna, take Atem and Yugi, and hide! I'll deal with them!" Artemis ordered as Luna nodded her head. "Go! I don't want Pluto to get his hands on the puzzle, or else we're all doomed!"

"I understand..." Luna whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes. "We need to go." Luna used her powers to teleport us someplace safe.

"Yugi, I'll try my best to hold them off... Take care of yourself..." Artemis whispered as we disappeared.

"They can't get away!" Fenrir growled. He released a huge, black ball of electricity from his snout and shot it directly at Artemis.

Her Ka defended her and the attack dissipated. The creature roared as it unleashed its counter attack. It shot out beams of silver light at both Shadow Phoenix and Fenrir, and the room shook. Artemis appeared exhausted, and the strain of maintaining her Ka was making her weak.

"Can't... let them... get...Yugi. I'm sorry... that I probably...won't be...able to protect...you" Artemis muttered as she collapsed onto the floor. Her Ka disappeared and Shadow Phoenix and Fenrir walked up to Artemis.

"So, the servant of the Pharaoh has failed!" Fenrir said.

"What shall we do to her?" Shadow Phoenix asked.

"We'll let her live." Fenrir decided. "She'll be bait for Yugi and the others, and when they try to rescue her, that's when we'll get them!"

Shadow Phoenix picked up Artemis's limp body, and they walked out of the chamber. Luna took me and Atem in an secluded part of the castle as we worried about Artemis's safety.

"I sense that Artemis is no longer inside this castle!" Luna yelled.

"Is her Ka really that powerful?" I asked.

"Too powerful if you ask me." Luna said. "That is why she never uses it, unless when needed. Her Ka exploits her powers and combines it with its own power, and uses it against her foes."

"I hope she is still alive..." Atem said as tears began to fall from his crimson eyes.

"Artemis!" I yelled out as I, too began to cry. What Artemis did for us, I'll never forget. She sacrificed herself to save the ones she loved. We have to get her back!


	10. Ambush! Brothers In Arms Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the character, Shadow Phoenix who is used by permission by Phoenix727, but I do own Pluto, Yukai, Artemis, Luna and a new character I'm introducing in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Ambush! Brothers In Arms Part 2

I couldn't believe that Artemis was gone, and there was nothing I could do to help her. I was so furious with myself for failing her, but Luna seemed too quiet after the whole event. She hadn't spoken for the entire afternoon as was Atem.

The secluded chamber Luna took us was small and the light came from a small-sized torch. Luna's transparent body gave off a look that she resembled a ghost from the torchlight, and Atem kept to himself in a nearby corner.

I was sitting on the cold floor as I wrapped my arms around my legs to keep myself warm from the coldness of the room. Atem didn't seem to mind at all about the temperature, and Luna appeared as though she stared off into space.

"Yugi," Luna spoke.

I looked up to face Luna. She held Artemis's mirror as it gleamed in the torchlight. Luna turned her direction to Atem and sighed.

"Artemis wanted me to give you this. I have no idea why, but with your newfound powers perhaps you can use it to look out into the outside." Luna explained. "I hope Atem will feel better if you show him this mirror."

I gazed at the mirror and wished that I could see if my friends were alright. Suddenly as if granting my wish, the mirror began to display images of my friends. This mirror must have given Artemis the ability to look into other worlds, maybe that is how she found me and the Millennium Puzzle.

"Atem, come over here!" I called out.

He walked towards me and sat down beside me. His crimson eyes widened as he saw our friends through the mirror. Maybe seeing them cheered him up. Luna was watching us and smiled evilly. Me and Atem hadn't realized she was up to something, and she laid her concentration on me.

"How was this mirror's ability activated?" Atem questioned.

"I'm not really sure at all." I responded. "Who is that person with the others?"

I noticed another being who was talking with my friends, and he resembled a Guardian as well. Yet I have this feeling that this person must be Ash, and he is nowhere to be found. The being's gold wings shined in the afternoon sun as was his sword.

"That has to be Yukai!" Atem concluded. "But I don't understand why he is helping our friends. Didn't Artemis foresee that he was the second threat?"

"Maybe her powers have limits, like the Millennium Necklace, remember?"

"Let's see what the others have planned." We continued gazing at the mirror as Luna's concentration on me became stronger. Atem and I were not on our guard, and Luna could do anything to us without us realizing.

"What do you mean Luna could mind control Yugi?" Joey bickered.

"Calm down!" Yukai pleaded. "If Artemis is separated from Luna for too long, I don't even want to think of the consequences!"

"Talk straight!" Kaiba blurted out.

"The only thing I can tell you all is that Artemis is Luna's hikari as is Yugi with Atem, but it won't matter if the spirits obtain a real body." Yukai explained.

"So as long as Luna remains with Artemis, Yugi and Atem will be fine, and we don't have to worry." Tea said.

"The same does go with Atem and Yugi, but I doubt those two will ever leave each others sides." Yukai continued. "They're like two brothers, and I merely want the same thing with Pluto since he's my older brother..."

"I didn't know you really cared about me that much!" Pluto replied as he grinned banefully at my friends and Yukai. "Why don't you tell me where are Artemis and the Pharaoh's shrimpy vessel?"

"I would never tell you even if my very life was in jeopardy!" Yukai yelled out. "Haven't you given up on your idea on destroying humanity?"

"That's part of my plan, but I have something else in mind!" Pluto glared at Yukai. "Do you know of the infinite power of the Millennium Puzzle. It contains within forces that we have not seen for nearly an eon, and that is why it was kept with Artemis who we all know is never willing to use it for evil purposes! I want that power to ensure that I have control of the entire universe!"

"I'll never have you get that puzzle as long as I'm around!" Yukai shouted as he drew out his sword.

"So that's how we are going to settle our century old feud, then I have no choice but to fight as well!" Pluto said, unsheathing his sword. "And remember if you lose this battle, those humans will regret ever encountering me!"

"Then why don't you face me like a real Guardian, not a hapless human!" Yukai uttered out loud. My friends overheard this and were not pleased at all.

"Why don't ya come down here, and I'll show you a hapless human!" Joey yelled.

"Joey, shut up! We don't want to get into this fight!" Tristan replied.

"Let the mutt struggle with them since that is what dogs do." Kaiba snickered.

"WHY YOU!" Joey exclaimed.

"Enough! We have to get out of their way!" Tea screamed as Pluto and Yukai began their fight.

Their swords clashed as these two tried to strike at each other. Even though they could fly, they rather fought on the ground where my friends were fleeing to safety. Pluto and Yukai weren't backing down as they continued to collide with their swords, but neither were winning. The two dodged each others blows, but each time they continued to counter attack.

"They need to stop!" Tea cried.

"I don't think they'll ever stop, Tea!" Mokuba replied.

"Isn't this just like that time when Kaiba was dueling Noa in the Virtual Reality World that we were in." Joey reminded.

"Yes, but this is different." Kaiba said. "These two are fighting a battle between good and evil, and whoever does triumph will gain control."

"I just want them to stop! I had enough of this!" Tea screamed.

"This feud will never end." Kaiba muttered. "It's the only way to decide a victory."

"I can't believe you, Kaiba!" Joey faced his direction towards Kaiba.

"That's why a puppy like you doesn't understand fully of war." Kaiba snapped.

"Nisama, please don't argue!" Mokuba pleaded.

Pluto noticed Kaiba and Joey's bickering, and became annoyed. He defended himself from an oncoming attack from Yukai before looking down towards the others. "Yukai," Pluto spoke. Yukai stopped. "Have you forgotten about those humans you were with?"

Yukai's eyes broadened as he heard Pluto's question. He realized Pluto's plan. "You wouldn't dare!" Yukai roared.

"I see that you are catching on! Say good-bye to those humans!" Pluto created a black energy ball and shot it towards Kaiba and Joey.

"NOOOOOOO!" Yukai yelled.

Kaiba and Joey were unaware of their demise as the attack hit its target. Tea, Tristan and Mokuba backed away and were shocked to see that both Kaiba and Joey were nowhere to be found.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Yukai growled.

"Remember that you shouldn't let your anger control you, little brother." Pluto chuckled. "I know that whatever happens to those that you protect is your greatest weakness. I rather enjoyed the devotion and loyalty that you had with Artemis centuries before."

"Too bad you missed your target!" an unfamiliar voice spoke. Flying overhead was another Guardian, and he had both Kaiba and Joey taken away safely undetected by Pluto. His bluish-silver eyes were similar to Artemis and his white wings glittered in the sunlight. His blue and grey robes flapped in the wind and he carried both Kaiba and Joey to the ground with the others. This Guardian greatly resembled Artemis, except the fact he was the opposite gender, and his wings were a different color.

"Lo, I'm glad you're here!" Yukai said to the Guardian.

Lo noticed my friends were a bit confused on why he looked like Artemis. He sighed deeply before speaking. "I am Lo, and I happen to be Artemis's twin brother. As the Guardian of Prophecy, I must make sure no one messes around with the ancient prophecies, and punish those who do." Lo explained. "I'm not as nearly as strong as my sister, but we have a powerful bond with each other, and I sense she's in great peril!"

"Don't tell me that Shadow Phoenix and Fenrir kidnapped Artemis instead!" Pluto yelled.

"Shadow Phoenix!" my friends cried out.

"You brought that psycho back!" Joey yelled.

"Would you prefer facing the demons of hell?" Pluto said.

"Pluto's abilities is what makes him so dangerous!" Yukai replied.

"I had enough of this! Why don't I just finish you all off!" Pluto shouted out as he directed his attack toward everyone. Everything turned dark as Atem and I stared in shock.

Meanwhile, Shadow Phoenix and Fenrir went back to Pluto's castle, and placed Artemis in Pluto's dungeons. She was still weak from their battle, and she realized where she was. Artemis struggled in Shadow Phoenix's grip, but to no avail. Shadow Phoenix threw Artemis into the dank dungeon and closed the door to her freedom.

"_Non videbis per lucem Yugi olim apud te!_" Artemis muttered.

"Did you understand what she said?" Fenrir asked.

"Why don't you figure out instead!" Shadow Phoenix responded.

"It's good you didn't understand anything. You may have good luck now but I will have my revenge!" Artemis switched back to English.

"Big talk coming from someone puny like you." Shadow Phoenix chuckled. "Your friends won't be able to find you if they can get past Pluto, and the same goes for your other half, Luna."

"Did I miss something?" Fenrir pondered.

"If Luna remains apart from Artemis for too long, she'll be consumed by darkness, but Pluto told me that she has always been at his side, and she is the second threat that Artemis spoke of." Shadow Phoenix explained.

"How could my vision be wrong?" Artemis cried out.

"Let's put it this way, Luna manipulated your weak mind, and changed your vision to show you someone else!"

"You bastard, you're lying!" Artemis was becoming enraged with Shadow Phoenix.

"If only I am!" Shadow Phoenix laughed as he went out of the dungeons as Fenrir followed. They closed the doors as Artemis began to cry.

"No, Yugi..." she whispered softly. "I wish I had gotten a chance to tell you that I love you... and only if I warned you about Luna..."

I suddenly felt something sting my heart as Atem and I continued to view through the mirror. Atem shuddered as he placed his hand over where his heart was. Maybe he felt it too.

"I wonder if Artemis is alright..." I said sadly.

"She can hold her own in any situation, Yugi." Atem assured. "I have known her more than you have, and she is a strong person like you."

"I can see that our friends are fine!" I cried happily as I noticed the mirror was no longer covered in darkness.

"I don't understand! How could these humans withstand my attack?" Pluto demanded.

"Yukai, look!" Apollo pointed out as Yukai saw a huge, dragon-like creature hovering over our friends. This creature resembled Artemis's Ka, but the color of this one is bronze, not silver.

"Could it be?" Yukai said softly as Pluto was surprised to see the creature.

"Big brother!" Mokuba wept over his brother who seemed unconscious as was Joey.

"Joey, wake up!" Tea begged, she shook his body as if attempting to wake him up.

"So it's those two." Pluto murmured. "This Ka is just one of the keys to unlocking the ultimate power." Pluto withdrew his sword as he flew away.

Yukai noticed Pluto leaving, but couldn't leave my friends behind with an unknown Guardian. "You better have not harmed Artemis, or you'll live to regret that!" Yukai called out.

"Patience, Yukai. I will resume our battle once I have the final key!" Pluto said as he disappeared into the sunset.

"What are you up to?" Yukai muttered as he came towards my friends.

"WAKE UP!" Tristan yelled out, but even he couldn't wake his best friend.

Yukai noticed the huge creature roar at him as he approached them. His auburn eyes glared at my friends before facing Lo. He seemed to know something about the creature. The Ka suddenly vanished, and immediately Kaiba and Joey woke up.

"What's goin' on?" Joey asked, his eyes still half shut.

"You don't remember what happened?" Tea asked.

"All that I can recall was the attack Pluto was aiming at us, then I collapsed." Kaiba explained.

"Do you think it's them?" Lo said to Yukai.

"Could be." Yukai replied. "Don't tell them what really happened, or Artemis will have our heads for this."

"I hope my sister is okay..." Lo said sadly as the evening came.

Back in Artemis's castle, Atem and I were relieved that our friends were alright. Something about that Ka seemed familiar to me, but I don't know why. I noticed Luna was staring straight at me, and I felt a jolt go through my spine. Luna walked towards us, and used her powers to push Atem away from me.

"What are you doing, Luna?" Atem yelled out.

She wasn't listening, and instead Luna's powers pinned Atem onto the wall. He struggled to get free, but he was secured on the wall tightly. I turned to face Luna whose eyes were no longer the beautiful shade of blue and silver, but a dark blue.

"Luna, release Atem!" I ordered, but Luna didn't listen. She continued coming closer to me. "What is it that you want from me?"

"The power of Ra which leads me to believe that it is hidden within your very soul!" Luna smiled maliciously, and she forced her way towards my neck.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I argued.

"You may not remember your past life, Ra, but I sense that you are him, and once I have subdued your mind, Pluto will reign over the entire universe!"

"No, I won't let you control my mind!" I screamed out.

"YUGI!" Atem cried as he continued to free himself from Luna's spell.

Luna's eyes began to glow, and I felt myself falling into darkness. I became weak and collapsed onto the floor. What happened to Luna, and was she working for Pluto without Artemis knowing?

* * *

Author's Notes: The sentence Artemis said is in Latin, which I ran through an online translator. She basically said, "You won't see the light of day once Yugi is through with you!". If there's a mistake, please let me know so I can make the proper corrections.


	11. Yugi's Descent Into Darkness

Disclaimer: Silver Moon Phoenix doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the character, Shadow Phoenix who is used by permission by Phoenix727.

* * *

Chapter 11: Yugi's Descent Into Darkness

I could feel my mind slipping into the darkness as Luna continued to gain control of my mind. Atem watched helplessly, and he struggled to break free of Luna's spell.

"Atem..." I said weakly as I collapsed onto the floor.

My vision blurred and my eyes suddenly closed. Luna grinned as she completed her task and walked over to my limp body. She made sure that I was fully unconscious as she waved her transparent hand across my body. I was breathing deeply from the struggle I had with Luna.

"What have you done to him?" Atem demanded.

"Weakened his mind." Luna simply answered. "Now I can freely take over it and bring him to Pluto."

"Curse you, Luna!" Atem exclaimed.

"Do you want me to kill Yugi instead?" Luna lunged at Atem as she took control of my body.

"Yugi, I know you're in there..." Atem cried feebly as my hand grasped his neck.

"Sorry, Yugi's not here anymore!" a demonic voice spoke. It turned out it was a combination of mine and Luna's voice into one, like the time when Marik talked through Joey and Tea, "I can now possess Yugi like I did with others in the past!"

"Why have you turned against us?" Atem asked.

"You pitiful mortal never did know where your bloodline descended from, did you?"

"How can you know?"

"This entire universe was created by three powerful beasts who first breathed life to Animus," Luna began, still talking through me. "Their greatest threat was a creature called the Galactic Dragon, but he was unable to accomplish his goals thanks to those Millennium Dragons."

"Millennium Dragons!" Atem uttered out.

"The seven Millennium Items contained their powers, and were passed down to their descendants. I believe you know who they are."

"Then Artemis is both mine and Yugi's ancestor."

"Now you understand." Luna replied. "Ra, the Golden Phoenix Dragon is the only known Millennium Dragon, but the other two are the Silver and Bronze Phoenix Dragons. Their names are unknown."

"The family crest! The phoenix and dragon that intertwine each other represent the Millennium Dragons!" Atem concluded. "That is why Pluto wants the puzzle, but what will happen to Yugi if you bring him and the puzzle to Pluto?"

"Pluto wants to know if Yugi is really the reincarnation of Ra himself." Luna explained. "The other two Millennium Dragons are still yet to be found but I think we may have witnessed the Silver Phoenix Dragon within Artemis, and luckily Pluto has her!"

Luna motioned my body to the door and she used her telekinesis to move Atem's body from the wall. My mind and soul were becoming consumed by shadow the more Luna had control over me. I realized I was in my soul room, but it was covered in a black shroud.

My eyes were half shut, and no longer contained the color of amethyst, but a shade of dark violet. I overheard Luna's conversation with Atem, and their voices seemed to echo in the darkness. Each passing minute I have felt as though I was forgetting those familiar voices from outside my soul room. No, Luna did not send my mind to the Shadow Realm which would mean she didn't know how.

"Those voices... Where are they coming from...?" I whispered to myself.

My mind was willing to embrace the darkness, and the bond with Atem was severed. I no longer cared for no one except myself. All those that I cared for were just a mere memory as I descended into the darkness.

Back at Pluto's temple, Artemis was relentlessly trying to use her psychic powers in her cell. She came to no avail because she was too weak from the encounter she had with Shadow Phoenix and Fenrir. She tried it again, but her attack backfired and struck her instead.

"It's no use." Pluto's voice spoke from amongst the shadows. He appeared before her, blues eyes glaring at Artemis.

"You want to bet!" Artemis decided to rely on her wind powers. She created strong winds in the palm of her hand and aimed it towards the bars of the cell. The blades passed through, and Pluto evaded her attack.

"You have grown much too dependent on your psychic abilities that your wind powers have somewhat diminished." Pluto replied.

"Damn you!" Artemis shouted. Pluto ignored her comment.

"I believe that Luna will bring me the boy and his Millennium Puzzle soon. I guess being Luna's hikari wasn't enough to conceal her dark soul."

"What about Atem?" Artemis asked.

"The Pharaoh! He's useless to me but fortunately for you he will survive." Pluto answered. "Once I obtain Ra's power, I will banish all of mankind to the Shadow Realm and there will be no one who can stop me!"

"You can't do that!" Artemis screamed out. "In order to use Ra's power, you need the reincarnation of him!"

"That is why I want Luna to bring me Yugi. He is the reincarnate of Ra, and you knew it all along!" Pluto explained.

He noticed Artemis wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were kept closed, and she muttered a strange incantation that probably was spoken in Egyptian. Artemis's body began to glow, and suddenly the doors to the dungeon were open. Pluto shielded himself from the powerful gusts of wind, and fell onto the floor. Shadow Phoenix and Fenrir entered the room to find nothing occurred.

"What did you do?" Pluto roared at Artemis.

She smiled and stood up. Shadow Phoenix and Fenrir were baffled about the whole event, and Fenrir helped Pluto get up. "Atem won't be coming to your castle if you want to deal with Yukai and Apollo." Artemis said.

"So, the bond with your twin brother, Apollo, is stronger now that he is in Animus." Pluto deducted.

"Clever, teleporting the Pharaoh to those friends of yours." Shadow Phoenix replied.

"I don't understand." Fenrir said bewildered.

"That is why you can't teach an old dog new tricks." Shadow Phoenix mumbled to himself.

"I'll teach you an old dog!" Fenrir was about to attack Shadow Phoenix when a strange blue aura immobilized his body in midair.

Luna was standing by the doorway, still possessing my body. Artemis's eyes widened as she saw that my mind was taken by the darkness. Luna lowered Fenrir to the floor, and released him from her spell.

"You actually mind controlled that runt?" Shadow Phoenix asked, not wanting to believe that a spirit could control my mind.

"Relax. You can have him." Luna said as she appeared before them in spirit from, and freeing me from her control.

"I can sense this boy no longer has a light soul, but a dark one." Pluto replied.

"Then where's the Pharaoh? Did he escape?" Shadow Phoenix turned his direction to Luna.

"He disappeared when I was coming here." she answered.

"You lost him! I guess we can't always rely on you!" Shadow Phoenix laughed.

"Artemis!" Pluto growled as he faced her. "Now that your beloved little Yugi has chose to obey the darkness, how would you feel if he went and killed his friends in front of your eyes?"

"No!" Artemis cried as she was taken forcefully out of her cell by Pluto.

"Shadow Phoenix!" Pluto called. "Take Artemis and Yugi to their friends, and have Yugi kill them!"

"That is what I can do!" Shadow Phoenix left the room with both Artemis and me as Luna, Pluto and Fenrir stayed behind.

"I have this bad feeling that Shadow Phoenix will fail." Fenrir spoke softly.

"I heard that!" Shadow Phoenix's voice echoed through the hall.

"As long as he can get rid of those humans, then I can continue my plans." Pluto said.

Meanwhile, Shadow Phoenix was dragging Artemis who was attempting to free herself from his grip. This annoyed him and he called me over with his Millennium Rod. I willingly came over and grasped my hands around Artemis. She no longer struggled as she sighed in defeat. Artemis gazed up at me, and couldn't help but wonder what she can do to unbind me from the darkness.

_All is going according to plan, _Artemis thought, and we finally made it down the mountain.

My mind had no will of its own, and I couldn't help, but think about Artemis. She felt very familiar to me, like we met before in the past. Why am I beginning to like her more than a friend? These questions clouded my mind as we reached our destination, and our objective: Kill my friends.


	12. The Departure of Good Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the character, Shadow Phoenix who is used by permission by Phoenix727.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Departure of Good Friends

Shadow Phoenix, Artemis and I finally made it back to the mansion, and we awaited for my friends to come out. The rising sun shined in my face, but its light didn't affect me at all. The warm glow seemed cold to me, as was my heart. We hid behind a huge boulder, and kept watched if anyone was to come out.

Artemis looked away from me, but the emptiness within my heart urged me to look out for any suspicious activity she might do. She gazed up at me with worry in her eyes, and then it happened. A vision struck my mind like lightning and I blacked out.

_What is this?_

I saw before me the land of Egypt, but everything was in total darkness. I looked around and noticed a palace in the distance. Suddenly, I appeared inside the palace and in front of me stood Atem. He wasn't alone. Standing beside him was... Artemis! They both faced their direction to another figure in the chamber.

_It couldn't be..._

Kaiba's past self confronted the two as he held out his Millennium Rod in a threatening manner. Something was different about him, and I could sense it. Wait, his mind is not in his body! Could it be that Kaiba's past self was sent to the Shadow Realm?

"Priest, I demand to know why you are against us?" Artemis exclaimed.

"My son is no longer inside his body," the demonic voice within the Priest Seto spoke.

"Then who are you?" Atem questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, Pharaoh? Your cousin was taken over by his father, Priest Akunadin." Artemis explained.

"I want my son to become the Pharaoh, and if you don't hand over the title, your precious servant will pay the price!" the unknown voice threatened.

The Priest Seto held out his Millennium Rod directly at Artemis and the golden light shimmered around her, making her scream in pain. Atem watched with anguish in his eyes as the scene blacked out. Reality seemed to have returned to me as I began to pant heavily.

"What happened to that runt?" Shadow Phoenix replied angrily.

"Go figure." Artemis said.

"Why, you little -!" Shadow Phoenix's sentence was stopped by Artemis.

"They're coming out." she whispered.

"Now why are you helping? I thought you were on the good side?" Shadow Phoenix questioned.

"I have my reasons." Artemis answered.

"Ready to see Yugi kill all of his friends?" Shadow Phoenix taunted as he ordered me to go to my friends.

I walked away from our hiding place and descended towards my friends. Artemis couldn't bear to watch, but she suddenly shuddered. Maybe she felt a presence nearby.

"Don't think that I have forgotten about Yugi's shadow powers, my dear little light." Luna's voice said in the wind.

She materialized in front of Shadow Phoenix and Artemis. Luna glared at her other half for a moment, and then turned her direction to me. Artemis seemed disgusted of Luna and turned away. The spirit saw this and strolled her way towards Artemis.

"You know, why don't I take over, and deal with that fool Yukai." Luna smirked evilly. "Perhaps I can finish him off since I was unable to accomplish that task two centuries ago."

"And I should have my revenge on the Pharaoh who always got in my way. With Nick not around, I can finally succeed!" Shadow Phoenix replied.

"Looks like you won't be able to save your darling at all, Artemis!" Luna disappeared inside Artemis's mind as she struggled to keep Luna away.

"Get out of my body!" Artemis screamed. "Atem... Yugi... I have failed..."

Tears streamed from her eyes as Artemis's mind was sealed within her Soul Room. Luna took control and faced Shadow Phoenix. He didn't seem too surprised of the takeover, and they both waited patiently for their prey to come out.

"Atem, tell us. Where were you and how did you get here?" Joey asked as they went out the doors.

"I was at Artemis's temple when Shadow Phoenix and Fenrir ambushed us. How I got here is a mystery to me." Atem answered.

"I can't believe you have a real body." Tea said.

"But what happened to Yugi?" Kaiba questioned.

"He's right over there." Luna replied through Artemis and pointed towards me.

"Something is wrong with Yugi." Atem said. His eyes widened in fear as the Millennium symbol on my forehead glowed. "What have you done to him?"

Yukai and Apollo came out and had surprised looks on their faces. Shadow Phoenix was standing beside Luna and me which caused Tea to quiver with fright.

"I thought we had seen the last of you!" she yelled out.

"Haven't you ever heard that evil never dies." Shadow Phoenix said, grinning.

"Sister, what's wrong with you?" Apollo called out.

"Your sister is no longer in control!" Luna answered.

"How dare you do this to Artemis and Yugi!" Atem cried out. "I'll never forgive you!"

"Let Artemis go!" Yukai demanded.

"Sorry, we have orders to kill you all, and it's time to say your good-byes!" Luna said as she launched her attack with a long fan.

"LOOK OUT!" Lo yelled as he shielded the attack with a barrier.

"My Wind Fan has enough power to eliminate these pesky humans, but you can't protect them for long!"

Yukai drew out his sword and charged his way towards Luna. Luna quickly vanished and reappeared behind him. She struck him with her fan as he collapsed onto the ground. "I rather deal with you myself." Yukai got up and continued his attack.

"Atem, look behind you!" Apollo warned, but Atem was struck by Shadow Phoenix's Millennium Rod.

"Now you have me to deal with, Pharaoh!" Shadow Phoenix exclaimed.

"Why that -!" Joey replied, but I unleashed my shadow powers on him. He fell onto the ground.

"Yugi, wake up!" Tea's eyes were filled with tears. "We're your friends!"

I turned my direction to Tea and sent out a black energy ball at her. Kaiba quickly came to her aid, and dodged the attack. Shadow Phoenix saw this and moved away from Atem.

"Pharaoh!" he called out. Atem glared at Shadow Phoenix, but his face turned to total shock once Shadow Phoenix had his grip on Tristan.

"Let go of me!" Tristan cried weakly.

"What are you up to?" Atem spat out.

"Joey, are you alright?" Mokuba asked as he saw Joey's eyes open.

"Never better." Joey said. He noticed his best friend was choking from Shadow Phoenix's grip. "TRISTAN!"

"Say good-bye to one of your dear friends!" Shadow Phoenix yelled as he lifted the Millennium Rod towards Tristan.

"You monster!" Tea screamed.

The golden light aimed at Tristan and he fell limp in Shadow Phoenix's grasp. Shadow Phoenix threw his body to the ground and smiled viciously. My friends couldn't believe what he had done. I appeared unfazed by the whole event and I watched the battle between Luna and Yukai, but they both seemed to be evenly matched.

"NOOOOO!" Joey yelled out.

"I have to get you all out of here or you're next!" Apollo pleaded.

"Not a chance!" Shadow Phoenix said. "Yugi, take care of them!"

I followed his orders and walked towards them. I approached Tea who didn't move at all. She had tears flowing down her eyes as she gazed up at me. The darkness was compelling me to destroy her.

"Yugi..." Tea sobbed.

"Don't do it, Yugi!" Atem begged, but it failed.

_Kill her, _a voice in my mind told me.

"I will." I replied as the Millennium symbol glowed brighter. "So long, Tea."

I lifted my hand and my attack sent her mind to the Shadow Realm. Tea's body collapsed beside me and I walked away. I didn't care for her anymore, and neither for the rest of my friends.

The darkness had already claimed my soul, and I did its bidding. What naive friends I had who thought I was kind and innocent. I was no longer the same Yugi they once knew, and now it was time to finish them off, one by one.


	13. Battle 1! Bring Me To Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters nor the character Shadow Phoenix which is being used with permission by Phoenix727.

* * *

Chapter 13: Battle 1 - Bring Me To Life

I smirked at the weaklings that I use to call my friends, and walked back to Shadow Phoenix and Luna. They seemed pleased for I was the one who sent Tea to the Shadow Realm, where she'll be tormented until she is released.

Yukai withdrawn from his fight with Luna, and he stood before my friends. His eyes burned with a fiery passion to end all this madness. Does he really think he can stand a chance against all three of us? Something must have gotten him angry. Could it be Artemis's disappearance?

"You bastards will pay for what you all have done!" Yukai yelled out. "Who else will have to suffer within your grasps?"

"Poor Yukai," Luna taunted. "Is the reason you're upset because I sealed away Artemis deep down in her Soul Room? How depressing! She should have destroyed you when she had the chance!"

"You will also pay as well, Shadow Phoenix!" Joey scolded at. "You killed my best friend!"

"Perhaps I should do the same to you and Kaiba!" Shadow Phoenix warned.

Atem stared with anger in his eyes, and Kaiba hid Mokuba behind him. Such a shame that they all have to die. Now who should I deal with? I got one obstacle out of the way, and for some reason, I pitied about Tea. Why did I feel this way? What's wrong with me? It's like something is trying to liberate my heart from the darkness that is presently my soul. Whatever it is, I don't want it to interfere with me!

_Yugi,..._

I hear Artemis's voice inside my mind. I thought Luna got rid of her. Could she have managed to escape? But how? Artemis was too weak, let alone get away.

_Yugi... awaken from the darkness. Don't allow it to win, or we all will perish!_

I noticed I was back in my Soul Room. Artemis stood beside me, her eyes filled with determination and innocence. Just like mine use to been.

"Get out of my mind!" I demanded.

"This is not you, Yugi." Artemis said. "Your battle begins with your heart and soul which have been tainted by the hands of evil! Your Soul Room reflects on your personality, and at the moment I see only darkness..."

"It's more better living in the darkness than living in the light!" I shouted.

Artemis nodded. "You misunderstand. You are the light while Atem is the dark," she explained. "He fathoms that more than anyone else, and now you must do the same."

"Then tell me!" I cried out. "Why do you choose to live in the light?"

"The light is what I am," she began. "It's my responsibility to keep hope in all 5 worlds, like Selene once did and my grandmother, Isis before her. Life depends on the light to stray darkness away, but... my time is running out, Yugi."

"Why?" I questioned.

"The darkness has already claimed Luna, and I fear it will get to me too. If you don't unbind yourself from the darkness, then I will be drawn to it even more!"

"I don't understand!"

"As the servant of the Pharaoh, I use to draw my powers from Atem, and now I draw it from you." Artemis explained. "Since your soul has been consumed by darkness, the same will happen to me... If only I hadn't failed you and Ra..."

Tears began to fall from her eyes. Everything suddenly became to make sense. When Artemis's Ka appeared, it was released with the help of my own shadow powers. Also she tried to protect us from Pluto, whom she knew that he wanted to cross me over to the dark side, and then that would mean she would be drawn to the darkness. But wait! What did she mean when she mentioned she failed me and... Ra?

"Why did you say that you failed me and Ra?" I asked.

"Yugi, there's not much time to explain all to you!" Artemis yelled out as my Soul Room was fading away. "Just remember this! I loved you very much the day I first laid my eyes on you! Don't let the darkness control your life!"

I opened my eyes to see Luna looking down on me. Her dark blue eyes stared at me with alert. I realized I was lying on the ground, and I got up. Shadow Phoenix seemed to have not noticed since he was bickering with Joey while I was knocked out.

"What happened to you?" Luna asked.

"I can't remember..." I lied. "It feels like a blur to me..."

"You're not telling me the truth," Luna stated. "Forgotten I could read minds, and pay no attention to Artemis. She was weak and soon she'll join you in the darkness. My little light always cared about you the most." Luna edged towards Shadow Phoenix and she ended his feud with Joey.

"We'll finish this later." Shadow Phoenix muttered as he and Luna made their way back to me.

"Yugi," Luna said. "To prove that you are not against us, I want you to annihilate those humans, and leave Yukai and Lo to me and Shadow Phoenix, got it?"

"You want me to deal with those fools!" Shadow Phoenix argued. "They're not worth my time!"

"Those 'fools' are not meant to be underestimated, Shadow Phoenix. They have lived for countless centuries, and they know how to fight well." Luna replied. "We'll leave you with your friends."

I walked towards my 'friends' and I turned my gaze at Atem. His violet cape billowed in the wind, and his eyes no longer had the confidence I use to see in them, instead they were replaced with fear and anger. I can't believe the once mighty Pharaoh is actually going to have to fight someone he was supposed to protect.

"Yugi..." he whispered softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's too late for that, Atem," I said. "And the rest of you as well. I have already pledged myself to the darkness."

"Then, I guess we have no choice." Joey replied.

"So, it comes to this." Kaiba spoke.

"I'm scared, big brother." Mokuba cried. Kaiba kept Mokuba hidden behind him.

"Nothing we do will help you come back to our side, and whoever does triumph in the end will have the power to reign over all." Atem continued. "You are the Chosen One, and your destiny was close to being fulfilled. Now my memories will never be revived."

"This is the end for you, Atem!" I yelled as I summoned my shadow powers to aim directly at him.

I noticed he didn't move. Does he want to accept his fate? Has he gone mad? This has to be a trick, and I'm not falling for it! Yukai and Lo tried to defend him, but they were kept busy by Shadow Phoenix and Luna. The time has arrived for Atem's demise, and yet, he still doesn't run away.

"Once I am gone, Yugi, you are free to destroy Kaiba, Joey and Mokuba if it pleases you." Atem's last words seemed so painful to me. What's going on? I'm having all these emotions once again! Does that mean part of soul has not been taken to the darkness?

_Remember..._

Artemis's voice echoed in my mind, and I couldn't get it out. Am I struggling against her, or is it just me? Light and darkness seemed to have been battling inside my very mind, and I needed to kill Atem before I become lost in my Soul Room again. I produced an orb of black light and aimed it at Atem. Joey, Kaiba and Mokuba backed away as the attack took its hit.

Luna and Shadow Phoenix turned their attention to my fight, and they couldn't believe their eyes. Yukai and Lo looked on in horror as my friends held on with panic on their faces. Black smoke appeared where Atem stood, and as it cleared something caused me to gasp. Within the smoke stood two figures, one that was Atem and the other was unknown to me.

The second figure held Atem back and her black hair waved as the sunlight beamed on it. Her black eyes stared directly at me as she shook off the suffocating smoke with her black butterfly-like wings. Her velvet emerald and violet robes gleamed in my eyes. Who was she?

"Pharaoh, are you alright?" the girl spoke with an Arabic accent.

"Who are you?" Atem asked.

"No, not her!" Luna yelled.

"I am Nidoki, Guardian of the East," the girl introduced herself. "The Pharaoh's time is not up yet, but you, Luna, you will meet defeat in the hands of Artemis!"

"Luna, you should know my older sister was once the holder of the Millennium Necklace." Yukai explained.

"We have no choice but to retreat!" Luna decided.

"Why?" Shadow Phoenix asked.

"Facing the Millennium Guardians is not an option if you want to be sent back to the Shadow Realm!" Luna said as she quickly teleported herself near me.

"You cannot get away!" Nidoki cried out.

"Let's just see about that!" Luna removed my Millennium Puzzle from my neck and then teleported back with Shadow Phoenix. "With this, Pluto has all he needs and we'll be going now!" Luna and Shadow Phoenix disappeared into the shadows, and Yukai and Apollo came towards us. They had depressed looks on their faces.

Nidoki walked away from Atem and comforted Yukai. "We failed..." Yukai whispered.

"I can't believe we lost..." Apollo said softly. "First, Artemis is gone, and now Pluto has the Millennium Puzzle."

"Is there a way to get Artemis back?" Kaiba questioned them.

Nidoki, Yukai and Apollo nodded their heads. Maybe Artemis is truly gone... forever. Why have I been so ignorant? She was only trying to protect me and Atem! Pluto will pay for what he has done to hurt me and my friends! I will defeat you Pluto!

* * *

Author's Notes: Battle 2 will begin next chapter!


	14. Battle 2! Yugi's Struggle With His Heart

Author's Notes: I'm still trying to figure out a story title for my sequel, but I won't give away the summary just yet. First this story has to be completed, and I hate to give away the ending.

Disclaimer: Silver Moon Phoenix doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the character, Shadow Phoenix who is owned by Phoenix727.

* * *

Chapter 14: Battle 2 - Yugi's Struggle With His Heart!

Artemis can't be gone, or is she? I saw her in my Soul Room, but now I lost contact with her. Maybe I'm the one who failed her. I wish I had the chance to tell her how I feel about her. Artemis must be trapped inside my mind, and she is slowly being devoured by darkness.

_Yugi... help me... _I hear Artemis's voice echo in my mind. What's going on? Am I going insane? I can't seem to get her voice out of my head. This is just too much to bare!

"Yugi," Atem replied. "Are you alright?"

I looked up and noticed everyone staring at me. I realized I was clutching my fists tightly as blood began to flow from my palms. My nails dug deeply into the flesh of my hand and I tried to conceal them from the others.

"The boy's hands are bleeding." Nidoki said, pointing at them.

Atem tore off two pieces of his cape and wrapped them around my bleeding hands. He still cares about me, even after all I had done. Perhaps Artemis was right. I'm the light and Atem is the dark.

"As the former keeper of the Millennium Necklace, I will tell you this, young Yugi, that you are now battling with your heart," Nidoki spoke. "The only way to get rid of those voices is to release yourself from the darkness and come back to the light, but be warned. This is not an easy task to accomplish."

"I keep hearing Artemis's voice in my mind." I said. Nidoki and the others gasped.

"She must have taken refuge in your mind!" Yukai concluded. "Artemis is biding her time until she can take over your body as a vessel."

"But we have to get Artemis's body back in order for Yugi to have his back!" Apollo reminded.

"To do so, we have to infiltrate Pluto's castle." Yukai said. "Luckily, the other Guardians are not here or still on Pluto's side."

"What are you talkin' about?" Joey questioned.

"A year before, me and my friends, Misty, Brock and Tracey came to Animus to put an end to the thirteen Guardians who threatened to destroy all of mankind." Yukai began. "It wasn't very easy, and we had the help of a few other Guardians who wanted to stop their siblings as well. I hadn't known I was one of them until Luna told my secret to my friends. I regret not telling them, and it cost me my life."

"Then how did you come back?" Kaiba asked.

"Misty was the one who slain me with my own sword because I was going to kill my friends. The remaining good Guardians helped her, but even if Misty killed me, I could still come back." Yukai explained.

"A guardian's heart is our weakness, and if struck by any weapon can kill us." Apollo added. "You see, Yukai's weakness is not his heart, but I won't tell you all what it is for obvious reasons."

"You mentioned Luna was part of this as well, am I correct?" Atem said.

"Then what happened to Artemis?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth, we had no idea that two minds existed within Artemis's body," Apollo answered. "Probably Artemis was weak and was unable to stop Luna who took full control. After Yukai destroyed Luna, she returned and made sure Luna wouldn't do that again."

"Well, that didn't work." Mokuba said as he moved away from his hiding place.

I felt so sorry for Artemis, and I could sense that she felt the same in my mind. So much has happened, and it greatly changed Yukai once he remembered who he really was. I wonder how he could forget his past life, but the other Guardians could remember. Why do I get the feeling that both Tea and Tristan will come back after all this ends? Could this be hope?

Meanwhile back at Pluto's castle, Pluto was not pleased about Luna and Shadow Phoenix's return. Luna explained everything to him, and she gave him the Millennium Puzzle. He forgave them, for now. Fenrir was there and told the two that Pluto had other plans to deal with me and my friends.

"Why must I listen to an old mutt?" Shadow Phoenix complained.

"Because I'm the general of Pluto's army!" Fenrir yelled out.

"Maybe the mongrel should play dead, literally!" Shadow Phoenix said back.

"Maybe the both of you should shut up!" Luna shouted. Fenrir flinched, but Shadow Phoenix wasn't at all intimidated by Luna.

"My plans are working out perfectly, and listen carefully to my directions, especially you, Shadow Phoenix!" Pluto noticed that Shadow Phoenix wasn't paying attention. "Fenrir, I want you to deal with those humans, but this goes for all of you. I want Yugi ALIVE!."

"Master, what if I fail?" Fenrir asked.

"If they send you to your demise, then they will be allowed to enter my castle." Pluto explained. "Once they get here, Shadow Phoenix will confront them, and if he fails. Luna will do the honors of eliminating them."

"Some plan." Shadow Phoenix muttered.

Pluto glared at him and then turned away. "Fenrir, what are you waiting for?"

"Oh, yes. I'll get on it!" Fenrir fled the room quickly as the doors to Pluto's chamber closed behind him.

"Pluto, are you confident that you can destroy those humans and the other Guardians?" Luna questioned.

"I bet he'll just lose." Shadow Phoenix said.

"Luna, you may have been defeated by Yukai before, and Shadow Phoenix, I know you were defeated by Nick, but don't underestimate my powers if I were you." Pluto replied.

Both Luna and Shadow Phoenix left Pluto alone in his chamber. They had angry looks on their faces as they were not pleased about what Pluto said to them. Pluto watched them before turning his gaze towards the image of the seven Millennium Items and dragon and phoenix crest.

"Not too long now." he whispered as he held the Millennium Puzzle and disappeared into the shadows.

The others and I began our journey ascending Dark Mountain where Pluto's castle lied in. I couldn't help but think that something was waiting for us once we reached the castle. I could sense danger was getting near and I stopped walking. Atem saw this and came over to me.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" he asked. The others walked towards us.

A sharp jolt went through my body as I felt pain in my head. I don't understand what's wrong with me? I only wish Artemis was here. Suddenly, as if some god answered my wish, the pain stopped. I noticed Atem held onto my arms as if I was attacking someone. He looked at me with concern in his crimson eyes.

"Yukai, did not this happen to Artemis when she was developing her powers?" Nidoki asked.

"Yes, but it will pass. Don't worry, Pharaoh." Yukai reassured. Then his auburn eyes gleamed with caution. "Danger must be approaching. We must be on our guard!"

Then, out of nowhere a huge black ball of electricity shot towards Yukai. He nearly was hit, but he quickly flew away.

"I hate it when you Guardians fly to safety!" a familiar voice said.

I searched to find who that voice belonged to and saw Fenrir who was perched on a boulder. The black dog looked on with anger in his amber eyes. Yukai landed beside us as he drew out his sword.

"Next time I won't miss again!" Fenrir replied.

"You always had bad aim when it comes to flying opponents!" Apollo said out loud.

"You'll regret ever saying that!" Fenrir sent out another black sphere and Apollo vanished. He reappeared beside Fenrir.

"Your memory must be really bad if you remembered me and my sister share the same abilities." Apollo used his telekinetic powers to lift Fenrir into the air and throwing him to the ground.

"I'll get you for this!" the dog growled.

"You know, if I hadn't noticed that mutt acts like you, Joey" Kaiba said.

"What? No way you comparin' me with that hound!" Joey yelled.

"Don't talk back to your master!" Kaiba scolded.

"Why I'll show you!"

Joey was ready to fight Kaiba if Nidoki hadn't interrupted. She moved us away from Apollo and Fenrir's fight before any of us got hurt. She didn't seem pleased about Joey and Kaiba's never ending feud, and she stared at them with harsh looks. Atem released his grip on me and watched the battle.

I wish I could help, but I know I'll be in the way. Why am I so damn useless! If only I were strong like Atem and Artemis. They never gave up and neither should I. Perhaps there is a way to help Apollo defeat Fenrir, but how?

_Awaken his Ka..._

Artemis's kind-hearted voice whispered in my mind. She must be trying to help her twin brother. Apollo seemed to be winning, but I promptly realized he was becoming exhausted.

"Apollo cannot keep up with this!" Nidoki cried out.

"There might be a way I can help!" I replied. The others turned their attention to me. I just hope they will listen and agree with me. I know Atem will back me up since he saw me do this with Artemis. "Yukai, Nidoki, does Apollo have a Ka?" I asked.

"Well, he does. Our family have been using them as our protectors for nearly an eon." Yukai answered.

"Why do you ask?" Nidoki replied.

"I think I can help Apollo draw his Ka out." I said.

"It's true. I have seen him do it before with Artemis." Atem included.

"I trust you know what you are doing." Kaiba said.

"If I were you, Yugi, do it now!" Joey yelled out as one of Fenrir's attacks were heading straight to us.

The attack took its hit and Apollo looked on in horror. Fenrir seemed pleased and he decided to approach Apollo carefully. The old dog pinned the Guardian onto the ground when he was not looking, and Apollo struggled to become free. Suddenly a swirl of gold light surrounded Apollo and Fenrir got off him.

"What is going on?" Fenrir demanded.

"Let's just say you're finished!" Yukai's voice said through the black smoke.

"No, this can't be!"

The smoke cleared and Fenrir realized that Nidoki produced a shield around us. The Millennium symbol glowed on my forehead as Apollo's Ka was appearing beside him.

"I believe it's working!" Mokuba cried excitably.

A huge black-scarlet dragon with long wings landed near Apollo. Fenrir tried to attack the monster, but the armor-like hide bounced off the blast. The dragon roared and sent out an orb of burning fire directly at Fenrir.

"What is that?" Joey asked as he stared with awe at the creature.

"That's Des Vostgalph!" Atem answered happily. "Don't you remember me using it when we faced the Big 5 together in Noah's Virtual World?"

"Now I remember!" Joey said. "That monster saved me from losin' all my life points!"

"This is not the time to recollect old memories! We have to get away or we will be destroyed along with Fenrir!" Nidoki warned as we moved away from the blast.

The attack hit its target as an explosion took place. We shielded our eyes and waited for any signs of Apollo or Fenrir. The dust cleared and I saw Apollo survived, but Fenrir is a different story. His body was damaged badly and he glared at us with anger. We walked toward them.

"I may have been defeated but you still have to face Shadow Phoenix and Luna before you reach my master." Fenrir coughed heavily.

"The only thing that is destroyed is your body but your mind will always live on." Apollo said sadly. "I just hope you come back with a good heart..."

They both stared at each other before Fenrir's eyes were finally closed. His body began to disappear slowly, and Apollo turned to face us. His Ka vanished and he walked towards us.

"Why did his body disappear?" Atem asked.

"In this world, we believe that those with dark souls must never retain their bodies once they reach the Underworld." Yukai explained. "The Underworld is like hell, and all there is, is an eternity of torment. Pluto is the ruler of that realm, and it is one of the five worlds we mentioned before."

"The lost souls in the Underworld become bloodthirsty for revenge, and it's a place none of you should go," Apollo said. "You can feel the darkness as it draws you to its grasp."

"Just like me." I whispered softly.

Is that what I was feeling the whole time? Artemis must be trying to prevent me from going there. Is she trapped there along with me? I have to break free from the darkness or I will become a slave to it for the rest of my life!

"Yugi, let's go." Atem broke me out of my thoughts.

We continued climbing up the mountain and I realized with each step we took, the darkness becomes stronger meaning Pluto is near. I look around and notice that the mountain is plagued by eternal darkness, unlike in the city. Probably it was the work of Pluto. He must be stopped before he hurts anymore of my friends! I promise you, Artemis that I will free myself from the darkness and release you from my mind, so we all can face Pluto together!

* * *

Author's Notes: This concludes Battle 2, and Battle 3 will start next chapter.


	15. Battle 3! The Return of Artemis

Disclaimer: Silver Moon Phoenix doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, Shadow Phoenix and Nick who are owned by Phoenix727.

* * *

Chapter 15: Battle 3 - The Return of Artemis

The others and I were getting near to our destination, and one step closer to Pluto. This entire mountain was covered in a nightly veil of darkness, to me it feels like the Shadow Realm. There were no signs of life to be seen since the sun seemed to never shine on Dark Mountain. All plant life was devoured by the darkness and the earth looked spoiled and dead. This mountain... I can sense an ancient evil aura being exuded, and it still hungers for me.

The night sky above us was cloudy, and it covered the moon and stars. If Artemis were here, nothing would seem scary at all to me. I can still feel the savage darkness surrounding my heart, but I won't let it deter my goal. What I didn't know, Artemis had plans of her own.

"How long must I wait for him?" Artemis said angrily.

She wasn't in a good mood as she laid her back to the cold walls of my soul room. Artemis tapped her right foot impatiently and sighed. Her staff was in her hand and finally the person she was waiting for came. The person was hiding beneath a cloak.

"Sorry, I'm late." the boy said. His brown eyes beamed at Artemis as he took off his cloak and revealed his brown hair. "I had some things to do that were very important."

"Nick, this is the fate of the world I'm talking about!" Artemis snapped.

"Relax, will ya. You have the ability to foresee the future." Nick assured. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. Nick's black trench coat billowed as he threw the cloak onto the floor. Artemis couldn't help but notice that Nick wore the same color as Pluto, and Nick wasn't like him at all. "What's wrong?"

"Your clothes remind me of Pluto," Artemis answered, "and my powers of gazing at the future only come to me when the time is right."

"Then tell me what was very crucial that you couldn't explain it all to me before."

"I hope Phoenix is listening because I hate to say this but... Shadow Phoenix is here." Artemis began.

"How did he come back?" Nick asked furiously.

"Pluto brought him back from the Shadow Realm, and he killed Tristan and..." Artemis couldn't complete her sentence knowing that Nick would become upset.

"What else happened?" he urged her.

"Shadow Phoenix has the Millennium Rod and he used it to control Yugi. He made Yugi send Tea to the Shadow Realm!"

"I can't believe it!" Nick yelled out. "He made the one person I love go to the Shadow Realm!"

"Right now, Yugi is struggling to get away from the darkness, and I fear Shadow Phoenix must be defeated in order to accomplish this." Artemis explained. "I brought you here so you can help the others stop all this madness, and bring my elder brother back into the light..."

"What about you?" Nick questioned.

"I have other plans, and I want to deal with Luna who has already betrayed me!" Artemis's bluish-silver eyes gleamed with vengeance. "She will not get away from the crimes she has committed in the past and present!"

"Luna has been taken to the darkness! Now I see why you need my help." Nick concluded. "How am I to get back to the world of the living?"

"I hope you have a soul card since I will send you with a special power that will enable you to summon your own Ka." Artemis said. Nick smiled as he shown Artemis his favorite card. "Good luck."

"You too." Artemis began to chant an old incantation as Nick's body disappeared into the vortex of white light. Before leaving, he heard Artemis call out to him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" she said out loud as my Soul Room returned back into darkness.

We finally made it to Pluto's castle as a familiar face appeared in front of the entrance. Shadow Phoenix's red eyes glared at us once we approached him. His black trench coat waved in the wind and the Millennium Rod held tight in his hands.

"Looks like even Pluto's mutt wasn't strong enough to defeat you all." Shadow Phoenix spoke.

"You know, I had just enough of you!" Yukai yelled out. "You have caused too much pain to everyone, and I want the pleasure of finishing you off!" Yukai drew out his sword as his auburn eyes were filled with anger. Shadow Phoenix walked up to him and grinned evilly. Yukai wasn't backing down from his fight, and neither seemed Shadow Phoenix.

"Without that fool Nick around, I can easily thwart you all in a matter of minutes!" Shadow Phoenix said.

"Why you foul demon!" Nidoki replied loudly. "My younger brother will destroy you, let alone let you live in peace!"

"Yeah, you monster!" Mokuba cried out.

"You'll pay for killing Tristan!" Joey spat out.

"As soon as this is all over, you better bring Tea back!" I demanded.

"This maniac doesn't deserve to live since he killed Mokuba back when we encountered him before!" Kaiba shouted.

"We all will have our revenge, and we want you gone for good!" Atem said out loud.

Shadow Phoenix wasn't pleased about their outbursts, and he turned his direction towards Yukai. The guardian glared at him as he ready his sword for their battle. "Do you really think I can't fight with a sword, Yukai?" Shadow Phoenix asked.

"How should I know? I'm barely just getting to know you." Yukai replied.

"Well, I do know since I was born of Nick's dark influences during the time the runt and his friends were in that virtual reality world, and I know full well of Nick's fighting abilities." Shadow Phoenix explained.

"Then what are you waiting for? Draw your sword already!" Yukai said. He grinned with a hint of enjoyment on him.

"Fine!" Shadow Phoenix materialized his sword out of nowhere and he pointed at Yukai. "You'll regret ever facing me!"

"Before we fight, I want to say that the Millennium Rod was originally owned by me, and I'll soon have it back under my possession." Yukai muttered.

Shadow Phoenix swung his sword at Yukai, but the guardian managed to defend with his sword. Yukai seemed to have been playing fair with Shadow Phoenix since he didn't use his wings to fly to safety. The guardian quickly dodged another blow of Shadow Phoenix's sword. Yukai appeared behind him and knocked Shadow Phoenix's sword onto the ground.

"How did you do that?" Shadow Phoenix questioned.

"You see, I've been training myself for centuries before you even existed, and I can even fight without the reliance of my flying abilities." Yukai explained.

"You forgotten one thing!" Shadow Phoenix growled. Yukai's eyes widened. "I still have the Millennium Rod, and I still have control over Yugi!"

"Yugi, watch out!" Atem called out, but it was done in vain.

The Millennium Rod glowed and I could feel myself descending bacl into the darkness. I can't let Shadow Phoenix control me again! I have to walk into the light! Artemis would have wanted me to do this and I won't let her down!

I suddenly felt myself being lifted away from the darkness, and I noticed who it was. Artemis had come to my aid and carried me further into the light. She smiled at me as she succeeded in her task. Her silver wings glittered in the light as she took me back to my soul room. The darkness was no longer there, and I knew I must have prevailed over it. I faced Artemis who had tears falling from her eyes.

"Yugi, you did it!" she cried happily.

"But how?" I was perplexed. What did I do?

"Your determination to keep yourself in the light!" Artemis explained. "You wouldn't let yourself succumb to darkness as long as you had a purpose, and that was to find me."

"Now what happens?"

"Let me take over and deal with Shadow Phoenix once and for all! I hope Nick has arrived, and we can defeat him!" Artemis said.

"You're going to possess my body?" I bickered. "And Nick's here?"

"I got to. Luna took my body, and I need to get it back!" Artemis's eyes had a look of determination. "Don't worry. You'll get to see what is going to happen, unlike Atem did in the beginning and Nick has come to help us."

"Go for it!" I cheered, and Artemis disappeared from my Soul Room.

Artemis was right. She was allowing me to see what was taking place, and I also noticed Nick was there with my friends. Shadow Phoenix was shocked to see him.

"I thought you were still dead!" Shadow Phoenix yelled out.

"Artemis helped me out once again, and I believe she's here too." Nick replied.

"Nick's right, Shadow Phoenix!" Artemis spoke through me.

My friends had confused looks on their faces. Atem understood what was going on and Apollo seemed happy to see his beloved twin sister wasn't consumed by the darkness.

"Shadow Phoenix, you can't win, and now it's time for you to go back to the Shadow Realm!" Nick declared.

"How do you suppose to do that?" Shadow Phoenix argued.

"With our Ka." Artemis answered.

"Why didn't I think of that!" Yukai said. "I would like to show you mine before you depart from this world."

"I believe you know what my favorite card is too, Shadow Phoenix." Nick reminded.

Nick, Artemis and Yukai summoned their Ka, and they appeared beside their owners. Nick's Ka was a black-clad magician with a long black staff similar to the Dark Magician. It was the Magician of Black Chaos, which Atem used to defeat Pegasus back in Duelist Kingdom.

"My monster can destroy you, so you can't run away!" Nick taunted.

Artemis's Ka was a black dragon-like creature with a sword shaped like a crescent blade. The dragon had armor surrounding it, and it was different from the other Ka she summoned.

"Meet my favorite monster, Mikazukinoyaiba!" Artemis introduced.

"No way!" Kaiba yelled in surprise as he noticed Yukai's Ka.

The huge red, serpentine-like dragon hovered beside Yukai. It had a set of two jaws and its long wings flapped as it descended. This can't be, could it?

"This is my Ka, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yukai said.

"Yukai can control this monster and he sent it to Egypt to protect the Pharaohs from danger." Nidoki explained.

Slifer roared at Shadow Phoenix, and he seemed to fear the power of an Egyptian God card. Then could Pluto's Ka be one of the other remaining Egyptian Gods? If it is, we all might be in trouble.

"Magician of Black Chaos, attack!" Nick ordered.

"Mikazukinoyaiba, attack!" Artemis commanded.

"Slifer, eliminate Shadow Phoenix!" Yukai yelled out.

All three monsters attacked, and Shadow Phoenix was hit. He looked at us enraged before falling to his knees on the ground. His eyes began to twitch irritably, and he gazed at Artemis, Nick and Yukai with anger. His body began to disappear as he was vanishing back to the Shadow Realm.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Shadow Phoenix shouted as he finally disappeared, leaving the Millennium Rod behind.

Yukai went over and picked up the item. The three Ka vanished as I took control of my body once more. I smiled at Artemis as she returned into her spirit form. I nearly collapsed to the ground if Nick hadn't helped me. He seemed tired as well.

"He's gone but for how long?" Nick whispered.

The others came towards us, all of them cheerful except for Kaiba who had his arms crossed. Atem was relieved that Artemis was still alive as was Apollo. Yukai rushed over to me with a concern look on his face.

"Once you get use to summoning your Ka, you won't feel this exhausted." Yukai assured me and Nick.

"I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Nick." Nick said. "Shadow Phoenix is my evil half and I'm sorry for all the damage he has done."

"No need for that, Nick." Artemis replied. He looked up at her. "I should be the one to say I'm sorry since Tea and Tristan are gone..."

"I fear Pluto may use them to his advantage." Yukai said sadly. "He's done it before in the past, I'm sure he'll do it again."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"He can bring anyone who is dead or sent to the Shadow Realm back, and turn them evil." Apollo warned.

"Let's not worry ourselves with this." Artemis replied. "What's more important is that we have to go through Luna and get my body back! I want the delight of sending her to the Shadow Realm!"

"We're glad you've returned back to the light, Yugi." Yukai said proudly.

We began heading to the huge doors of the castle. No matter what awaits us beyond those doors, nothing will not stop us from facing you, Pluto! Now with Nick by our side, we will end your sick plan and get back my Millennium Puzzle!


	16. Battle 4! A Horrifying Past and Vision!

Silver Moon Phoenix doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Nick and Phoenix, who belong to Phoenix727.

* * *

Chapter 16: Battle 4 - A Horrifying Past and Vision!

As we entered the castle, I felt as though someone were watching us. Luna kept a close check on us, and she smirked eagerly. The castle was lit by torches and Yukai led the way down the gloomy corridors. I noticed Artemis, who was in spirit form, have a troubled look on her face as if sensing Luna's presence. I've never seen her this angry before, and Apollo gazed at her with worry for his sister.

"How long will it take to find Luna?" Joey asked.

"Not too long." Artemis answered angrily.

Joey was startled by her reaction, and my friends were able to see Artemis perfectly. I glanced at Nick who remained silent once we entered the castle. His eyes were filled with sadness and rage. Could he be mad about Tea being gone?

"So you have known about Yugi and his friends for some time," Nidoki began.

"If it weren't for Tea who saved me from Shadow Phoenix, I don't know what would happen if he were still on the loose." Nick replied.

"I sense a spirit within you... Who is he?"

"His name is Phoenix, and he once dwelled inside my grandfather before he took over me."

"I'm not familiar with that name." Apollo pondered.

"Phoenix was the Pharaoh's senior bodyguard, and he was sealed within the box that contained the Millennium Puzzle to protect it." Nick explained.

"Guys, quiet." Yukai whispered as we approached a huge room similar in Yukai's castle.

Two pair of doors stood across the room, but something didn't fell right. Artemis scanned the room carefully, her bluish-silver eyes filled with rage. She's acting very differently, not her usual cheerful self.

"Luna's here." Artemis muttered.

"You're quite right, my little light." Luna appeared before us. Her blue eyes peered over us. It seemed as though Luna had complete control over Artemis's body since I noticed that Luna's bangs were platinum, not dark brown. "I hadn't expected you to be here, Nick." Luna said. "Figures, Artemis's ability of reviving dead spirits helped you regain your body back."

_Yugi, let me take over_

Artemis and I switched places as she controlled my body.

"Artemis, are you sure you want to face Luna? You used up almost all of your strength from the last battle with Shadow Phoenix." Atem asked with concern.

"I'll gladly help you." Nick assisted.

"Thanks, Nick." Artemis responded through me. Nick smiled as he and Artemis faced Luna.

"We will watch over the others." Nidoki replied.

"You sure?" Yukai asked.

"We need to save our strength once we confront Pluto." Nidoki explained.

"You can't defeat me." Luna taunted.

Artemis glared at her. "We'll just see about that!"

"Have you forgotten about _my_ powers?" Luna reminded.

_What is she talking about? _I thought.

Artemis's eyes widened in fear. She seemed to know what Luna was talking about.

"No one will be able to free you from your memories!" At that moment, Luna's eyes glowed, and I felt Artemis struggling.

"I... won't... let you!" Artemis said weakly. "HELP ME!"

Artemis's mind went unconscious and she collapsed onto the floor. Luna seemed pleased as she revealed a bow and a quiver full of arrows behind her back.

"Did she forget to mention I'm a master archer?"

Luna aimed her arrow directly at my body. I couldn't take control since Artemis was now in a state of shock. The others couldn't move because Luna quickly used her powers to freeze them.

_Artemis, wake up!_

I stormed out of my soul room and into Artemis's. Her soul room was covered in darkness, and I saw her sit still on the cold floor. Her eyes trembled in fright as I approached her.

"Artemis, Luna is about to kill us!" I warned, but she didn't respond.

"This is fun. I get to take out my little light and Yugi in a single strike." Luna shot the arrow as my friends watched helplessly.

Suddenly a bluish-white blast destroyed the arrow before reaching its target. A loud roar echoed through the room as two figures walked in with two familiar monsters.

"Forseti! Orpheus!" Nidoki called out.

"The last remaining Millennium Guardians." Atem said.

Orpheus was Artemis and Lo's older brother. His short brown hair shook as he turned his gaze at us. His blue eyes locked on Luna and his blue robes billowed as he walked.

Frederick was Yukai's older brother and he had short black hair similar to Yukai. His crimson eyes stared at Luna as well. His black and scarlet robes waved as he stood next to Orpheus.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kaiba yelled.

"I don't believe this!" Joey spoke loudly.

What surprised them was Forseti and Orpheus' Ka. A huge black dragon with long wings and red eyes stood before Forseti. The large white dragon that stopped Luna's attack landed near Orpheus. I couldn't believe it myself.

"Forseti's Ka is the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Orpheus's Ka is the Blues-Eyes White Dragon." Yukai explained.

"How come Orpheus' Ka is the Blues-Eyes?" Nick asked.

"He originally owned Blue-Eyes before he sealed it within a girl who had blue eyes and white skin." Apollo explained. "I believe her name was Kisara, and she could only summon the dragon if she and the High Priest were in danger."

"Are you trying to avoid saying Seto's name?" Yukai asked.

"You know he still denies his past." Apollo whispered.

"What's wrong with Artemis?" Orpheus looked over at Luna.

"Artemis has possessed Yugi because Luna has taken hers." Atem responded. "We can't even move."

"Why that callous spirit!" Orpheus growled, and he freed the others from Luna's spell by a wave of his hand. "Why won't she wake up?"

"She collapsed suddenly, and it seems Luna was responsible!" Apollo replied.

"Then I want you to go inside her mind and find her!" Orpheus ordered.

Apollo walked over to my limp body, and he placed his hand on my head. His eyes glowed and he stood silently.

"We'll deal with Luna, and who are you?" Forseti said as he noticed Nick.

"I'm Nicholas King." Nick introduced. "I would like to help you stop Luna as well."

Forseti looked up at Orpheus. "Why not? The more, the merrier." Orpheus said.

Nick summoned his Magician of Black Chaos as Forseti and Orpheus sent their Ka to attack, but Luna quickly dodged.

Meanwhile Apollo had entered Artemis's soul room and met me inside. He looked on in horror as he saw Artemis sit motionless.

"We have to get her out of her Memory World!" Apollo declared.

"But how?" I asked.

"Come with me and see."

Shining white light enshrouded us as we entered within the depths of Artemis's soul. The environment was different, and everything in this world was covered in darkness. Countless cities were destroyed, and a figure stood alone by a cliff side by the ocean. It was Artemis, and her silver Egyptian robes billowed in the wind.

"Are we still in Animus?" I questioned.

"Yes, but this appears to be a different time," Apollo said.

We watched Artemis's past replay before us, and a dark figure loomed near her. I could feel the coldness of this dark being, and it seemed to be the same darkness that shrouded my heart. The night sky was hidden beneath the dark being, and the moon was nowhere to be sighted.

Apollo started shaking from his spot as he stared at the being. "That's the foe we fought during the Final Battle," he finally explained.

During the same time, Nick, Forseti and Orpheus were fighting with Luna with all they got. Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes attacked together, but Luna shielded herself which gave the Dark Magician of Black Chaos a chance to strike back. He launched his attack, and Luna fell down to the floor.

"You fools think you can stop me!" Luna yelled. She poised her arrow at Nick who was unaware of her plan. Luna fired her arrow, but it was deflected back at her by a shining light. The arrow landed near Luna's feet, and she noticed Nick had drawn his sword.

"Nice aiming!" Yukai cheered.

"Did you really think Luna had me for a moment?" Nick resumed the fight against Luna.

"I know you're there." Artemis replied as her silver moon amulet cast rainbow colors.

_I sense your desire to live on, and I will grant your wish,_ the dark being said. _The moon is no longer out, and you can't defend yourself without its light._

"You wouldn't dare!"

The mysterious being sniggered. _I will allow you to remain awake, unlike your brethren who have fallen. I prefer to have you to suffer for the rest of eternity!_

Bluish-white flames surrounded Artemis as she cried in agony. I didn't understand what was going on but I wanted to help.

"Artemis, stay strong!" I cried out as I ran over to her.

Apollo followed as he and I held out our hands, but Artemis couldn't reach. Her body began to burn away as the flames engulfed every inch of it. The fire felt cold, and we instantly stood back. Artemis's body was destroyed, and only her spirit survived. I came closer to her and grabbed her transparent hands. To my surprise, I could hold them.

"I'm sorry..." Artemis cried as the memory disappeared and we came back to her soul room.

"Now I understand the pain you went through..." I whispered as I held her tightly. Her head rested on my chest.

"Luna had no right to toy with my memories!" Artemis said loudly.

"Our brother and Forseti have arrived," Apollo added. "Nick is helping them fight Luna."

Artemis stood up, her eyes shown an expression of determination. She smiled at us, and her soul room began fading away. I appeared in my spirit form and Apollo woke up from his trance. "Luna, did you intend that trapping me in my own memories would stop me?" Artemis yelled out.

Nick, Forseti and Orpheus turned their attention towards her as did Luna. Luna had an angry look on her face. My friends were fine, but Nick and the other two appeared exhausted.

"I want to unleash my final attack on you, Luna!" Artemis continued. "You have betrayed me more than once, and I won't forgive you!" Suddenly the Millennium symbol glowed upon my forehead as Artemis summoned a female magician with blond hair in a strange blue and pink outfit. "Meet my second Ka, Dark Magician Girl!"

Her Ka waved her staff directly at Luna. Dark Magician Girl's blue eyes glared angrily at her.

"Nick, Forseti, Orpheus! Let's combine our Ka and send Luna to the Shadow Realm!" Artemis ordered.

Red-Eyes, Blues-Eyes and Magician of Black Chaos prepared their attacks. Dark Magician Girl aimed her staff, and Luna watched on with a disgusted look.

"If this is what I deserve, then do it." Luna said.

"I want to say that you fought honorable and that I hope you will come back a better person."Nick said.

"Yukai said that to me before I met you, and I guess the past has come back to haunt me. Good-bye."

The combined forces of the four Ka hit Luna and created a huge blast. Everyone took cover and Artemis watched Luna's spirit vanish into the Shadow Realm. Her body dropped to the floor as the smoke cleared.

_I have to go, _Artemis said as she disappeared from my mind back to her body.

The four Ka vanished and I regained control of my body. Artemis opened her eyes and gazed at the others worriedly. She brushed a platinum bang away from her face as she walked towards us.

"You did what you had to do." Orpheus comforted her.

Artemis didn't listen as she seemed to stare off into space. Her eyes dilated and she didn't blink at all. I tried to wake her, but Nidoki stopped me.

"She is having a vision." Nidoki replied.

Artemis finally blinked and she stared in fear. What could she have seen?

"What is it?" Orpheus asked.

"He's going to revive the Galactic Dragon!"

"He must not!" Nidoki cried.

"Pluto has the Millennium Puzzle but if he gets his hands on the reincarnates of the Phoenix Dragons, we're doomed!" Artemis warned.

The reincarnates! Who could they be? Then Pluto was planning to revive a fierce creature that even the Guardians feared. I can't allow him to succeed or the whole universe is in danger!

* * *

Author's Notes: I leave it up to you guys to start figuring out the reincarnations of the Phoenix Dragons.


	17. Battle 5! Resurrection of Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Nick who belongs to Phoenix727.

* * *

Chapter 17: Battle 5 - Resurrection of Old Friends

The huge doors opened as we edged near them. The six Millennium Guardians seemed shaken up about Artemis's vision and they remained unspoken as we entered Pluto's chamber. The chamber was dark and the air around it felt cold. We didn't know that Pluto had other plans in mind.

Pluto was in a hidden room with two familiar figures. He grinned once he noticed that we had surpassed all of the obstacles in our way. "Hm, they don't suspect a thing." Pluto replied. "I hope you two give your 'former' friends a warm welcome when they see you!"

The two shadowed figures approached Pluto. It turns out they were Tea and Tristan, but they seemed to be under Pluto's control. Pluto brought them back evil, and made sure that they wouldn't remember us. His special ability was unlike Artemis's, and those that have been revived by Pluto were turned evil.

"Do you want us to eliminate them, master?" Tea asked, her blue eyes were dark and cold.

"Yes, all of them!" Pluto answered. "Leave no one standing!"

At that moment, Tea and Tristan disappeared into the shadows whilst Pluto watched us through a small vat. He looked confident that Tea and Tristan could destroy us.

Meanwhile the others and I explored around for any signs of Pluto. He was nowhere to be found at all. I noticed two dark figures appear from the shadows and walk towards us. My eyes widened in shock as I saw Tea and Tristan.

"I thought Shadow Phoenix killed Tristan?" Joey yelled.

"And I thought Yugi sent Tea to the Shadow Realm!" Nick said.

"I fear it was Pluto's ability of reviving lost souls, but they are under his command!" Yukai spoke.

Artemis stared deeply at Tea and Tristan and her expression turned to terror. Her eyes gazed up at them with defiance. "Seto! Watch Mokuba!" she warned.

Kaiba soon realized what Artemis meant as a black hole appeared underneath Mokuba. Kaiba tried to grab him, but it was too late.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried as Kaiba dropped to the floor.

"Where is he?" Kaiba growled.

"He's with Pluto." Tristan answered.

"You're not our friends!" I protested.

"Yugi, that is them!" Apollo said. "Pluto made them evil!"

"Damn him!" Joey roared in rage.

"I refuse to hurt Tea!" Nick cried out.

"We have no choice!" Atem said. "This is what Pluto wants. He knows that we would never hurt our friends!"

"That bastard thinks he can make all the rules!" Kaiba yelled. "What will he do to Mokuba?"

"He might be using him as bait." Forseti said. "Seems he's starting to pull all the stakes to get what he wants."

"Pluto hasn't changed one bit, has he?" Yukai pondered.

"But Pluto was turned good after you fought him!" Artemis bickered. "What has caused him to go back to his evil ways?"

Something deep in my mind told me that Pluto was being controlled by someone else. Pluto must be a pawn in our struggle, but who was actually behind the whole thing?

"Artemis!" I drawn her attention to me. "Maybe Pluto is being manipulated by someone that hasn't shown themselves!"

"There's a possibility he could be." Artemis replied.

"We can't let you leave!" Tea said as two monsters appeared behind her.

Even Tristan summoned a monster. Tea's first monster was grasping a sword in her hand and wearing metal-like armor. Her other monster was a magician-type wearing blue and purple robes and held a crescent blade staff similar to Artemis's. Tristan's monster was a machine-type warrior carrying a machine gun.

"How can they summon Ka?" Nidoki questioned.

"I believe Pluto gave them the ability!" Orpheus concluded.

"These are my Ka, St. Joan and Magician of Faith!" Tea replied.

"This is my Ka, Cyber Commander!" Tristan spoke.

The cloudy night sky loomed over the castle as rain began to fall. Lightning struck and St. Joan was the first to attack. The Ka aimed her sword at Joey, but a huge white claw deflected it.

"You okay?" Nidoki asked.

The monster that defended Joey happened to be Nidoki's Ka. It had a crystalline-like body and wings. The dragon shined like diamond as it roared.

"Nidoki's Ka is Hyozanryu!" Atem exclaimed.

"Do you think that impresses me?" Tea said.

"I will create a diversion for Tristan and I want Yugi, Atem and Nick to snap Tea out of Pluto's spell." Nidoki explained.

"I'll help you with Tristan!" Joey declared.

"But you don't have a Ka!" Orpheus replied.

"Tristan won't remember you!" Forseti said.

"He's my best friend! I know he won't hurt me!" Joey objected.

"Let him!" Yukai shouted.

Everyone stared at him. We couldn't believe he, the Guardian of the Sky whom we thought hated friendship because of Artemis's betrayal.

"I regret everything that I have done in the past, and I'm grateful that Artemis still considers me as her friend." Yukai explained. "You all are loyal to your friends and rely on each other's support. I always thought those who had friendship will be led to their downfall, and I guess I was wrong..."

"What made you rethink about friendship?" Artemis asked.

"Remember when we were young that we would always watch each other's back, and no matter what, we would stand strong!" Yukai continued. "After all I have just witnessed, friendship is the strongest force I have ever seen beyond my years."

"Oh, Yukai!" Artemis embraced him as I couldn't help but smile.

Yukai has changed a lot since we first met him, but why do I feel I have encountered him and the other Millennium Guardians before?

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" Joey yelled excitably.

"I'll allow Red-Eyes to protect you." Forseti offered as the black dragon appeared.

"How ironic that the Red-Eyes was what Yugi used to help Joey free himself from Marik's control." Atem reminded.

"Hopefully, Tristan will remember it." Artemis said, placing a hand on Joey."Okay, Nick, Yugi, Atem, come with me!" We followed her to face Tea.

"Seto, you are coming with us!" Nidoki replied.

"You want me to help the mutt?" Kaiba opposed.

"You're helping and that's final!" Apollo shouted harshly. Kaiba seemed taken aback by Apollo's response. He followed reluctantly with the others.

"How are we to free Tea from Pluto's control?" Atem asked.

"I won't hurt her!" Nick protested. "I love her too dearly, and I will risk my life to save her!"

"We don't want you to perish again, Nick!" I cried out.

"Uh, guys," Artemis interrupted. "We might not want to harm Tea but I think she rather harm us!"

Tea ordered St. Joan and Magician of Faith to attack while we were arguing. The Ka's combined attacks were fired, and we stared in horror as it approached us. The forces collided and a devastating explosion took place.

"Yugi, Atem, Nick, Artemis!" Joey turned his attention towards us.

The others couldn't believe what they saw, but once the smoke cleared. Standing before us was the familiar Dark Magician. Who summoned him?

"Glad to see that you still got it!" Artemis said happily to a bemused Atem.

"You mean he called for the Dark Magician?" I was bewildered.

"Isn't it obvious?" she responded. "Did you think that only the Millennium Guardians can summon Ka? In Ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh and priests used Ka to protect themselves."

"So you do know of Atem's past," I raised an eyebrow.

"Let's deal with Tea, and talk later!"

I wonder if I, myself have a Ka. What could it be? I just hope it will be helpful, and one I can control.

"Yugi, we have to be on our guard!" Nick warned.

"Dark Magician, attack Magician of Faith!" Atem ordered. His Ka directed his attack at Magician of Faith. His staff was raised high, and the attack did major damage. Magician of Faith was destroyed, but St. Joan was still around.

"None of your Ka can defeat St. Joan!" I said.

"Or so you think, Yugi." Artemis replied. "Apollo, Orpheus, come over here!" Her two brothers rushed towards us. They had confused looks, and Artemis whispered to them her plan. They broke apart as Orpheus summoned his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"What are you doing?" Atem asked them.

Suddenly two more Blue-Eyes appeared behind Lo and Artemis. The three dragons roared as they descended towards Orpheus, Artemis and Apollo.

"Now it's time to fuse our dragons!" Artemis shouted. "The three will become the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The dragons combined and formed into one creature with three heads. Tea stood back in fear as the Ultimate Dragon attacked St. Joan. The blast knocked her to the ground, and Nick ran over to her.

"Tea, please be okay!" Nick pleaded.

Kaiba, Nidoki and Forseti came over while Joey followed, carrying an unconscious Tristan. Probably Joey must have punched him out. Just like him to do such a thing.

"I hope she's fine." Artemis said sadly.

Tea's eyes began to open. Her beautiful, blue eyes glanced at us with surprise and confusion. She seems alright.

"Thank goodness that you're okay!" Atem cried happily.

"What happened?" Tea questioned. "I remember that Yugi's forehead was glowing, and all I saw was this strange light. Then the horrible part was I couldn't get out of my worst nightmares! Nick, I thought you were dead?"

"Artemis brought me back." Nick explained as he held Tea closely in his arms. "I don't want to lose you again..."

"We have to find Mokuba!" Kaiba broke their happy moment.

"That's right! Pluto might have another plan!" Yukai replied as the rain poured heavily and lightning flashed.

Kaiba fled from the chamber, followed by Nidoki, Forseti, Apollo and Orpheus. Nick helped Tea get to her feet as Atem assisted Joey with Tristan's body. Artemis and I were the only ones to remain.

"Yugi," Artemis said softly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you this for a long time..." Her eyes softened as she neared me. "I love you."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Suddenly as if something deep within compelled me to say these exact words.

"I love you too." I replied.

"Oh, Yugi!" Artemis held onto to me, never letting go. "I always knew that you loved me."

It was hard for me to tell her this, but was my heart in the right place? I'm glad Tea and Tristan are back, and what else does Pluto have plan for us? As Yukai said we have to stay strong. When we work together, nothing can stop us, not even Pluto!


	18. Enter The Underworld

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nick who is owned by Phoenix727.

* * *

Chapter 18: Enter the Underworld

Artemis and I walked together out of the chamber after we admitted to each other that we both loved one another. We hadn't known each other for too long. This off-world journey somehow made us both confess our feelings, like we were meant for each other. I knew Pluto wouldn't stand a chance, and even if he had the Millennium Puzzle, he still wouldn't win!

We finally made it to the exit as the others were waiting for us. Tristan had already wakened up, and he didn't understand why Nick was alive and where were we. Joey explicated everything to him, but Tristan didn't believe the part where he was killed. Both of them fought briefly, and it seemed they were back to normal. We all laughed at their antics except for Kaiba.

"Are we going to find my brother, or what?" he interrupted.

"Lighten up, Kaiba." Artemis replied. "It's been rough for all of us already!"

"We have to find Pluto!" I said. "Where would he be?"

"We know he's no longer in his castle, and finding him is not easy." Orpheus pondered.

"I hope he has not gone to the Underworld!" Nidoki cried.

"Yukai, use those Dragon Eyes of yours and locate him." Forseti ordered.

"I'll try." Yukai said as his eyes glowed.

"Dragon Eyes?" Atem questioned.

"That is what we call Yukai's special ability. He can see other worlds before him." Artemis explained.

"Well, that's useful." Nick replied.

Yukai's eyes returned to normal. His expression on his face didn't seem good. "Bad news," Yukai said. "Pluto is in the Underworld, and he has Mokuba. I saw two other people as well."

"What did they look like?" Tea asked.

"One was a girl with long red hair, and the other was a boy with long white hair."

"Those wouldn't happen to be Serenity and Ryou, could they?" I said worriedly.

"My sister's with that lunatic!" Joey shouted.

"What would he want with Ryou?" Tea asked.

"The Millennium Ring," Forseti concluded. "Pluto was the original owner of it."

"Then we have no choice!" Yukai declared. "We must go to the Underworld!"

"We cannot have the mortals come with us!" Nidoki reminded. "The Underworld is too dangerous and they will be killed!"

"We'll go, even if it will cost us our lives!" I yelled with confidence building in my voice. "You all can't do it alone."

The Millennium Guardians stared at me with surprised looks. They couldn't believe what I was saying, and it didn't take them long to reconsider.

"If you all agree to this, there's no turning back." Artemis warned. "Maybe you should discuss this with each other."

The others and I huddled together except for Kaiba, which seemed obvious that he wanted to go. I have already decided that I wanted to go, and also Joey since he has to save Serenity. I wonder what Nick, Tea, Atem and Tristan think.

"Yugi, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Atem asked with concern.

"I have to." I said. "I need to get back the puzzle."

"Looks like Kaiba's going because Mokuba is with Pluto." Nick replied.

"Not to mention poor Serenity." Joey added.

"I'll be there, buddy." Tristan offered.

"Nick, Tea, Atem, what have you decided?" I questioned.

"Of course, I'll go. I must help Artemis and the other Millennium Guardians." Atem explained.

"I'll go too." Tea decided.

"You all are not going anywhere without me!" Nick said. "I can't have Pluto harm Tea after all the damage he has done!"

"Then it's decided!" I cried cheerfully. "We're going!" The Millennium Guardians looked up.

"But one question." Joey asked. "How are we to go to the Underworld?"

"You obviously haven't heard of warp travel!" Apollo snickered.

"How did you humans get here?" Forseti laughed. "You all didn't just travel through space, have you?"

Artemis, Nidoki, Orpheus and Yukai began laughing as well. What could be so funny? Joey looked annoyed at the sneering group as he grabbed Yukai by the collar of his crimson robe.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Don't you all remember how we got here in the first place?" Artemis calmed down.

"I wasn't here, so don't ask me." Nick reminded.

"That vortex!" I said out loud.

I remembered how we got here. The black tunnel that led us to Animus was the reason. Pluto somehow was able to create one, and maybe… that black hole which appeared beneath Mokuba! He was the cause. Ryou and Serenity were probably captured the same way.

"What did you mean by 'travel through space'?" Atem questioned Forseti.

"Must we go into the discussion of astronomy?" Apollo complained.

"Artemis, why don't you explain it to them? You're an expert on this sort of thing." Orpheus said.

"You see, four worlds surround the Mortal World which are Animus, Elysium, the Pokemon World and the Underworld," Artemis began. "No mere mortal can see these planets since they are hidden by a powerful barrier. To get to these worlds, we use warp travel, sort of like you see on those sci-fi shows."

"Fascinating!" Atem spoke. "You do know how to open a warp tunnel?"

"We would not be here right now." Nidoki answered.

"Well, let's get started!" I yelled excitably.

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Pluto was hidden yet again in his castle. Pluto was in his chamber, and hanging on the wall in chains were Mokuba, Serenity and Ryou.

"Let us go, you monster!" Mokuba shouted. "My brother will save us, just you wait!"

"It's no use, we won't be freed…" Ryou said sadly.

"You mean there might be a possibility we won't live?" Serenity cried.

"Such fragile creatures," Pluto said, stepping out from the shadows. He held the Millennium Puzzle, but he also wore around his neck the Millennium Ring. "I still need to find the other items and take the Millennium Rod from Yukai!"

"What happened to the evil spirit?" Ryou asked.

"That tomb robber?" Pluto replied. "Heh, he is joining you at this very moment."

The evil spirit suddenly appeared through the walls like a ghost. He was chained, and he looked weak.

"Ryou, that person kinda resembles you, in an evil way" Mokuba stated.

"Who is he?" Serenity questioned.

"A dark spirit that resided within the Millennium Ring." Ryou explained. "He ruthlessly took over my body whenever I had these blackouts. All I can remember are bits of pieces of the past from Duelist Kingdom, then I lost consciousness when Battle City started. I can recall some things from it like I was hurt and taken to the hospital, but that is all."

"The thief Bakura," Pluto began. "For nearly 3000 years, you had dwelled within the very item I once possessed."

Bakura's eyes began to open. He stared at Pluto angrily, but quickly realized he wasn't alone. Bakura noticed he had a body of his own. He began to struggle with the chains, which he couldn't budge. "You! What is the meaning of this!" Bakura yelled.

"You'll find out soon enough. In the meantime have fun spending your time with the rest of my guests." Pluto muttered and turned his back from them.

"Then where are Yugi and the others?" Ryou asked.

"If I am correct, they all will be coming here, and unfortunately meet their demise!" Pluto answered. "But I must make sure that I have the power of Ra the Golden Phoenix Dragon!"

Artemis and the other Millennium Guardians were preparing the warp tunnel to transfer all of us in one trip. They also wanted to make sure no one was to become lost in the Underworld. I watched them choose a spot for the warp-tunnel, and noticed that Orpheus was giving Artemis a hard time. I overheard their conversation without them knowing.

"What took you so long to get out of the chamber?" Orpheus asked.

"I was talking to Yugi, that's all." Artemis responded.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me that you love Yugi," Orpheus said. "I'm your older brother, and I need to know these things. Were you frighten that Father wouldn't approve of your affection to him?"

Artemis gazed up at the night sky as the wind blew. "You know he's still watching us, even if he has passed on."

Did that mean their father was dead? To kind of mention, Artemis never did say anything about her parents when she moved to Domino City. She lived by herself in her own apartment, and whenever she invited my friends and I over, I didn't see any pictures of her parents. All I seen were photos of her friends, hometown, travels and some celestial objects like the moon. I backed away from them when I bumped into Nidoki who was spying on me.

"You are a very curious boy." Nidoki observed.

"What did happen to Artemis's parents?" I asked.

"Her father passed away when she was born and her mother was brutally murdered by the one person we are fighting against - Pluto."

"Pluto killed Artemis's mother!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt so sorry for her, having to lose her father when she was only a baby. She hid her sadness well, and maybe that was why she never told us about her parents.

"We Millennium Guardians come from a long line of royalty, and Horus was well-known as the first ruler of Animus." Nidoki explained. "I have to go help the others, see you in a bit."

"Yugi," Artemis replied as I turned to face her. "I was eavesdropping and heard Nidoki telling you about my parents."

"I'm sorry that you lost both of your parents." I said. "You've been alone ever since the Final Battle."

"I'm never alone," Artemis assured. "With all of you as my friends, I can never forget what great times we had, good or bad. Besides, Luna was with me and together witnessed the changes around Earth."

"Well I'm glad to be your friend." I said.

"Even in Egypt, Atem wasn't alone. He had me and the other priests to help him defeat their enemies." she added. "One more thing, Yugi. Keep the Millennium Necklace with you at all times. Pluto may take it next."

"Shouldn't I give it to Nidoki?"

"No, when it's time for her to use it again." Artemis answered.

The Millennium Necklace began to glow as I began to receive visions of the future. I saw Pluto whose Ka was hidden in shadow, and behind him was a black aura. Pluto was holding an orb of light that he sacrificed to the dark being. We were in the Underworld, and all life was dead. The vision disappeared as I found myself screaming in pain.

"Yugi, calm down!" Artemis begged.

"Was that the Galactic Dragon you saw in your vision?" I asked.

"That's what Pluto's trying to resurrect!"

"Hey, we are not leaving you two behind!" Yukai called out.

"We'll talk later." Artemis said as we walked towards the others.

"We're about to embark to the Underworld, and we must stay together once we get there." Yukai warned.

We all stood in a circle as the warp tunnel began to open. I could feel myself falling into the cold, black vortex, and the others probably felt the same. It was like falling into an endless tunnel with no way out. We finally arrived to the Underworld safely as I stared into the dead life. The earth looked spoiled, and the air around here felt cold like ice. Trees were dead and the sky was covered in darkness. How are we to find Pluto?

"Everyone must stay together, and don't go wandering off," Apollo advised. "We don't want to attract any demons or lost souls."

"Demons!" Tea shrieked. "You didn't say anything about that!"

"That's why we said we didn't want to bring you all here." Forseti replied.

The Underworld was not a place you would want to be in. No wonder Pluto chose to hide here. Maybe finding him wouldn't be easy. We had to find him, and get Ryou, Mokuba and Serenity back. I hoped we could survive long enough in this realm.


	19. Danger Lurks Everywhere!

Silver Moon Phoenix doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nick who is owned by Phoenix727.

* * *

Chapter 19: Danger Lurks Everywhere!

I knew that the Underworld was plagued by the darkness, and it devoured all happiness and hope from those that enter it. It felt so cold and lonely like my heart once was. Artemis and the Millennium Guardians kept their guard up to avoid any surprise attacks.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm. Perhaps wearing a sleeveless shirt wasn't something to wear in the cold darkness. I noticed the others also had the same problem. Our breaths could be seen as we exhaled, but the air felt bitter. I looked over at Artemis, and she appeared to not shiver at all.

"Aren't you cold?" I walked over to her, rubbing my arms.

"No," she simply replied. "Guardians are impervious to the heat and cold but in our human state, we are vulnerable in these conditions."

"It feels like the Arctic to me!" Joey whined, his voice seemed shaky.

"The darkness in this world is trying to lure you all into its grasp," Nidoki warned. "And it is one of the dangers of the Underworld besides the demons."

"We haven't… seen… any… demons at all." Nick stuttered from the cold. He seemed to have given his black trench coat to Tea to keep her warm.

"At this rate they'll freeze to death!" Apollo said.

"Yukai, what can we do?" Orpheus asked.

"A protection spell may work." Yukai pondered. "Artemis, Nidoki, can you two conjure one?"

"In order to do so, everyone must be together." Artemis said.

We all gathered around Artemis and Nidoki as they began chanting in a strange language. Swirls of white light surrounded us as the air became warm. Artemis and Nidoki continued chanting, their eyes were closed and the Millennium symbol appeared on their foreheads. The warm light felt inviting as the chanting died away. I realized I no longer shivered.

"This spell is very powerful so it shouldn't wear off, and the darkness is unable to claw its way through it." Artemis explained.

"Shouldn't the spell make you feel tired?" Atem questioned.

"We are experienced so there is no need to worry." Nidoki assured. "Artemis was once a sorceress before she was promoted to become Guardian of Wind."

"I still can't believe that my little sister had surpassed all of the obstacles that stood in her way," Orpheus replied. "She trained in the Underworld to prove herself worthy to Yukai's father."

Artemis blushed. "Orpheus, you said enough! Let's continue finding Pluto!" She pushed him away.

We proceeded walking until we came across piles of huge rocks that seemed perfectly aligned. Forseti stopped us and he flew over the strange sight. His ruby eyes glazed at them and he quickly came back.

"We must dread cautiously." Forseti advised.

"They look like ordinary rocks to me." Joey said as he sat on one of them.

"You fool!" Artemis shouted. "Those are not boulders, they're rock demons!"

Suddenly the rocks shifted and it turns out they were really demons. The Millennium Guardians braced themselves as the rock demons formed. They resembled human-like rocks and they launched their vicious attacks on us.

"Everyone, clear out the way!" Yukai yelled out.

We evaded the oncoming attacks as the Millennium Guardians fought back. Yukai drawn his sword and its blade slashed at the numerous rock demons. Artemis materialized her staff and used it to cut down the monstrosities. Nidoki and Apollo defended us and they created a barrier around us. Forseti and Orpheus summoned their Ka to attack.

"These rock demons keep coming back!" Yukai replied as he swung his sword at a rock demon.

"You're telling me! They always put themselves back together!" Artemis cried.

"Can't they defeat those creatures?" Tea asked worriedly.

I realized that some rock demons were trying to break through Nidoki and Apollo's barrier. They both concentrated to maintain the shield long enough, but they couldn't hold on forever. Yukai, Artemis, Forseti and Orpheus continued bringing down the rock demons, but they keep rebuilding themselves.

"These things have gotten on my last nerves!" Forseti muttered angrily as Red-Eyes blasted at the rock demons.

"Quit complaining!" Orpheus replied. "We have to find a weakness!"

_What is their weakness? _I thought.

"Isn't there a way to help them?" Nick asked.

"We can't have you face those rock demons!" Apollo spoke. "You aren't experienced at this!"

"Wait, that's it!" Artemis shouted suddenly. She quickly dodged an attack and safely flew over to us. Artemis walked through the barrier and came towards Apollo.

"Shouldn't you be helping the others?" Apollo replied.

"I need your deck." Artemis said as Apollo handed her the deck. She searched through it carefully. The others and I were bewildered as I walked over. She smiled and took out one card. I didn't get a good glimpse of it, but it seemed Artemis had a plan. Artemis rushed out and helped the now-exhausted Millennium Guardians. "I need for you guys to lure those fiends over to me." Artemis ordered.

Yukai, Forseti and Orpheus stared at her with baffled looks. They drew the rock demons' attention and Artemis became their target.

"I trust she knows what's she doing." I said.

We watched the rock demons coming after Artemis, and she didn't move from her spot. She glared with determination in her eyes as they approached her. She held out the card as it was activated. The Millennium symbol appeared once again on her forehead and the card's light turned all the rock demons into dust, finally destroying them.

"Artemis did it!" I cried joyfully as the barrier dissipated. I ran over to Artemis as I hugged her affectionately. My friends watched with confused looks, not realizing what was going on.

"Yugi," Artemis whispered.

"What is it?"

She cleared her throat as she pointed towards everyone. I guess it was time to tell them. I released my hold on Artemis as we walked towards them.

"What's with the huggin', Yugi?" Joey asked.

"The mutt has a point." Kaiba replied, receiving a glare from Joey.

"Partner, have you grown fond of Artemis?" Atem questioned.

"It is easy to tell that they both love each other!" Nidoki giggled.

"In all my years, I never thought to see the day you'd fall for someone!" Yukai replied in a rather surprised tone.

"Why is that?" Tristan asked.

"You see, Artemis was never really interested in having a boyfriend," Orpheus explained. "She'd much rather do her studies than worrying about love."

"Must have soften up when she met Atem, right?" Forseti joked as his Ka disappeared.

"Don't tempt me, Forseti!" Artemis yelled angrily, slightly blushing.

"I think it's sweet you found someone that appreciates you, Yugi." Tea smiled.

"I hate to interrupt this love talk but what did you use to defeat those rock demons?" Nick questioned.

"The Breath of Light card," Artemis answered as she held out the card. "I was trying to remember how to destroy the rock demons that I read from one of my texts but I forgotten what it was, and I decided to use this card instead."

"And you call yourself a sorceress!" Forseti replied.

"_Former_ sorceress!" Artemis corrected.

"Clever ploy to vanquish the rock demons," Atem said. "This magic card can eliminate rock-types, and it was just what we needed."

"I see something in the distance!" Tea pointed out.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

I looked up and noticed another Gothic style castle peering over the horizon. That must be where Pluto was.

"Maybe we should have let those rock demons chase us all the way to the castle, Artemis," Yukai nudged her. "Would have saved a lot of walking."

"Always wanting to take the easy route. You haven't changed one bit, especially as I recall you were lazy in your training." Artemis said.

I didn't understand what Yukai and Artemis were talking about, and the others seemed perplexed as well. I guess they both must be reminiscing about their past before Artemis met my friends and I.

"I hate breaking up your momentous memories but everyone is leaving without you." I said as the others walked away.

"Hey, no one ignores me!" Yukai yelled. "Me and Artemis had a lot of fun during our childhood!" He ran after them, steaming mad.

Artemis sighed. "Now there's the Yukai I use to have fun with!"

For once, it felt like no danger was upon us, and it seemed to cheer all of us. We may have forgotten about Pluto, but we can't disregard our objectives. Mokuba, Ryou and Serenity must be rescued before any harm comes to them. We're coming for you, Pluto!


	20. Pluto's Hatred and Yugi's Decision

Author's Notes: I could have updated this story in the last two days, but I had a struck of writer's block, and I thought it would be a great opportunity to start my Pokemon Colosseum story since I finished the game three months ago and my one-shot I'm Back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727.

* * *

Chapter 20: Pluto's Hatred and Yugi's Decision

We finally arrived at the castle, but all seemed too silent. Shouldn't Pluto have some way of preventing us from entering the castle? Maybe we took out all his underlings. The Millennium Guardians remained on guard as we stood by the huge doors. Lightning flashed and I sensed Pluto was near.

"Aren't we goin' in?" Joey asked.

"Patience," Artemis replied.

"That is what I don't' have!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"For someone who thinks he is all high and mighty, surely it couldn't hurt to wait." Orpheus said.

"Pluto has kidnapped my little brother, and I want the pleasure of hurting him, limb by limb!" Kaiba spat.

"Did anybody tell you that your excessive anger will only increase my powers?" Pluto's voice spoke out of nowhere.

"Where is he?" I questioned.

Suddenly appearing out of the shadows in chains were Serenity, Mokuba, Ryou and… another Ryou! This person looked almost like him. He had to be the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring.

"Bakura!" Artemis cried out.

"You know him?" Forseti asked.

"He's that tomb robber who brought Pharaoh Akunumkanon's sarcophagus into the royal palace, and he caused so much chaos!" she explained.

"Bakura dragged a dead body's coffin right in front of many people, that's sick!" Apollo yelled. He stared Bakura with a disgusted look.

"I have good reason to back that up!" Bakura shouted.

"Does that include reviving Zork by using the Millennium Items?" Pluto appeared beside them. I noticed he was wearing the Millennium Ring and held the puzzle in his hands.

"I thought as much you get back your item!" Yukai exclaimed.

"And unlike humans, only Guardians of royal blood can use the Millennium Items without winning them through a duel." Pluto explained. "Now if you hand me the Rod and Necklace I'll reconsider not hurting your friends."

"You've forgotten about the Millennium Eye, Key and Scales!" Apollo reminded.

"Actually I have the Millennium Eye," Pluto revealed the small, golden sphere with the Millennium symbol. "Bakura had it with him ever since Duelist Kingdom."

How did he know where each Millennium Item was? Could he had been receiving information from an outside source? The only person who could have given Pluto all the detail was… Artemis! There was no way! She was against him for centuries or was Artemis hiding her true motives like Atem said back at the mansion.

"Artemis, you've been giving information to Pluto the whole time!" I accused.

"What?" everyone shouted.

"Is this true?" Atem asked in disbelief.

Artemis hung her head low. No, she couldn't have betrayed us! I refused to believe this!

"No, you're wrong!" Yukai defended. "Luna is the blame! She was concealing the true objectives of Pluto!"

"Yukai's right!" Mokuba replied. "Pluto admitted to us before you came!"

"Don't you see, Pluto is trying to break you all apart!" Serenity cried.

"Why you pathetic mortals!" Pluto roared. He unsheathed his sword, pointing it towards Serenity's neck.

"Leave her out of this!" Joey pleaded.

"It seems I may have come across your weakness," Pluto said. "I usually don't spare a mortal's life but if you hand over Yugi, maybe I will."

"Why you sick psycho!" Nick yelled, knowing Pluto had gone too far. "I can't stand anyone I know dying again. I've seen too much chaos ever since Shadow Phoenix was free from my mind! Pluto has crossed the line!"

"Why do you want Yugi?" Atem demanded. He looked enraged as he stared at Pluto.

I noticed everyone seemed angry, but the Millennium Guardians were calm. Something was not right. They didn't express any negative feelings once Pluto appeared. What did Pluto want me for?

"You know your pitiful attempts of concealing your dark emotions aren't going to last long," Pluto taunted his siblings. "Now quit stalling and decide!"

Pluto continued pointing his sword towards Serenity's neck. The Millennium Guardians weren't intimidated at all, but Artemis watched in worry. Perhaps I should go with Pluto.

"Yugi, don't listen to him!" Artemis cried as she walked towards me. "He can't have Ra's power until he has you!"

"Everyone, please do not let hatred and anger control you!" Nidoki begged. "Pluto can feed off of the dark influences and transfer it as a source of his powers!"

"I don't believe you!" Kaiba protested.

"Must you deny the truth!" Artemis yelled out. "The same dark influences is what drawn Luna to me because I hated Yukai's father!"

"Why did you hate him?" I asked softly.

"I can't tell you yet," she answered. "Pluto, you wanted them to turn against me, like you did with Yukai and I. It's not going to work this time!"

"As the Servants of Ra, it's our duty to protect Ra and the Silver and Bronze Phoenix Dragons from the forces of evil!" Yukai began. "You have no idea who are the reincarnates of the Silver and Bronze Phoenix Dragons, do you?"

"You can't stop me! The reason I lured you all here is that the Galactic Dragon's soul was sealed within the Underworld, and the Phoenix Dragons sealed its body within the vast universe!" Pluto explained.

"You traitor! You have renounced your responsibility of defending our ancestors, and you desire to revive our enemy!" Forseti exclaimed.

"Pluto, please don't do this! You're not like your father, Apophis!" Artemis pleaded. "My father, Horus, and Yukai's father, Skyros, may have been brothers of Apophis but you can't follow in his footsteps!"

Pluto gazed furiously at her as he moved his sword away from Serenity. Maybe what Artemis said might have reminded him of something. "Artemis, you know you are a fool to think I will give up so easily." Pluto muttered. "I'm not my father, and I will never become him!"

I noticed a black aura surrounded Pluto's body, and I feared his hatred was fueling his powers. I should hand myself over to him before he began hurting my friends. Even if I had the power of Ra, I couldn't risk my friends' lives.

"Don't tell me he has decided to kill us instead," Nick replied. "We can't have him take Yugi!"

The air around us began to turn cold. The protection spell must be wearing off, but how? My whole body began to feel numb as my friends and I collapsed on the ground. Pluto could have broken the spell. I couldn't have the darkness claim my soul again!

"Pluto, stop this!" Yukai yelled.

Artemis rushed over to us, but a powerful barrier blocked her from coming near us. She watched on helplessly as the darkness was close to taking our souls. I had to save my friends before the darkness took them too. The only way was to willing give up to Pluto. I knew I would regret doing this, but it was the only way. I stood up and looked at Pluto. Ryou, Serenity, Bakura and Mokuba seemed fine, and maybe they wouldn't come to any harm.

"Pluto, I will go with you!" I shouted.

Pluto stared at me, and the darkness that shrouded him disappeared. My friends were free as the protection spell returned. I walked towards Pluto, but Artemis stopped me. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Yugi, I can't let you do this!" she cried.

"I have to." I said as I continued walking.

Pluto released Serenity, Mokuba, Ryou and Bakura, and they ran over to us before anything else could happen. I finally reached Pluto and took my last look at the others. The Millennium Guardians had fearful looks on their faces while my friends watched in disbelief.

Could my decision be a wrong one? Now Pluto would have what he wanted, but I could sense someone else nearby. It didn't feel familiar to me, and perhaps Pluto was being controlled! Why did this person want the power of Ra, unless it was the key to unlocking the Galactic Dragon! What should I do?


	21. A Servant's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the character, Nick who is owned by Phoenix727.

I also wanted to let you all know if you remember how chapter 1 started, you know, the cliffhanger that started it this entire story, it will continue in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21: A Servant's Sacrifice

I can't believe what I am doing! This is what I get for playing hero. It's too late now, there's no way I can escape Pluto, and if I do, he'll hurt my friends.

"Pluto, you will not get away with this!" I yelled.

"I may have the final key to reawakening the Galactic Dragon but the two remaining Phoenix Dragons must be found." Pluto replied. "I also need to obtain the Millennium Items but that is not what I'm concerned about."

My friends and the Millennium Guardians glared daggers at Pluto, and I realized Artemis was missing. Where did she go?

"Brother, don't do this!" Yukai pleaded. "We have guarded the universe, making sure no harm is done, and now I see one of our own has betrayed us!"

"Listen," Pluto began. "We have been watching over these humans for nearly billions of years, and all I see is chaos in the Mortal World! These mortals must be destroyed!"

"Look, we may not be perfect but at least we have a heart, unlike you!" Nick bickered.

"Nick's right," Atem spoke. "Your goals are truly heartless. What you are destroying is nature, and you shouldn't be considered alive if you are destroying it!"

Pluto suddenly froze. His blue eyes were locked on Atem, and he didn't move. I felt someone tug on me, and I turned around to see Artemis.

"Artemis," I whispered. "Where were you?"

"I turned invisible," she answered softly. "Come on before Pluto gets back to reality." She grabbed my hand as her powers made us both invisible. I guess Atem's talk must have distracted Pluto long enough for Artemis to slip past Pluto and reach me.

Pluto remained immobilized as we finally came towards our friends. We reappeared behind them, startling Mokuba, Tristan, Joey and Ryou. The Millennium Guardians noticed us and then turned their direction towards Pluto.

"What's wrong with him?" Tea asked.

"The way Atem was talking to him is similar to what Misty was saying when we last confronted Pluto," Yukai explained. "Misty was telling Pluto that he was destroying the balance of nature, and he somewhat froze from that statement."

"Sounds like déjà vu." I replied.

"At least it gave me time to rescue you." Artemis said. She seemed worried for some reason.

Pluto finally moved and he realized what had happened. His eyes began to quiver in an angry manner as the same black aura was being emitted from his body. The Millennium Guardians saw this, and immediately summoned their Ka. "You think a mere mortal can deceive me!" Pluto growled. "I'll show you my hatred as I call upon my Ka!"

Lightning flashed as it quaked the earth. Something immense arose from the ground as the creature stood beside Pluto. This monster looked familiar. It couldn't be!

"The God of Destruction, Obelisk the Tormentor!" Yukai cried fearfully. "Most of our Ka won't stand a chance against it."

"Is there a way I can help?" Nick offered.

"Make sure the others are safe!" Nidoki replied. "We might not be able to protect you all!"

I noticed Atem's crimson eyes had a gleam of courage in them. There's no way we can stop Obelisk, even if we have Slifer on our side. Luckily we aren't facing The Winged Dragon of Ra.

"I wasn't planning on using Obelisk but at desperate times, comes for desperate measures." Pluto said.

"Pluto, please end this madness!" Artemis cried. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"Aibou," Atem replied.

"What is it?" I turned my direction to him.

"I want you and the others to get out of this horrible place."

"No, mou hitori no boku!" I protested. "I haven't come all this way to just end up going back!"

"Yeah, Atem," Joey said as he and the others came forward. "We'll help the Millennium Guardians any way we can."

"But you don't have Ka to protect yourselves!" Atem objected.

"Tea and I will be more than happy to assist since I believe I owe Artemis a favor for helping me defeat Shadow Phoenix." Nick replied.

"I'm not going anywhere if Joey stays here." Tristan said.

"I'm willing to help as much as I can!" Serenity insisted.

"I'll gladly help!" Ryou said happily. "Right, Bakura?" He nudged the tomb robber who began to sigh.

"I must stay in case my weaker half doesn't die." Bakura stated.

"Kaiba," I said.

"We've got you covered!" Mokuba replied.

"I wouldn't help you all but if Mokuba stays, then I will try to give some assistance." Kaiba said.

"How touching." Pluto watched us while we had our discussion. "I hope you wouldn't mind if I get rid of those humans once and for all." He grinned evilly as he ordered Obelisk to attack. The Millennium Guardians were surprised by Pluto's action, but they couldn't do a thing.

"EVERYONE, BACK AWAY!" Atem yelled out.

He stood in front of Obelisk's attack and he began walking towards it. Well, here's where I left off before taking a trip down memory lane. What you have just saw, took place in the past and allow me to continue.

(A/N: I suggest if you have forgotten what began this story, then go back to chapter 1)

Everything suddenly turned black. Smoke covered the air and I couldn't see anything. The dust cleared as I was able to see what was going on. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. Atem was fine, but… someone blocked Pluto's attack.

"Artemis," Atem cried bitterly.

She saved him before Obelisk could destroy Atem. I stared in shock as Artemis collapsed on the ground, but not before a silver light enshrouded her and a white sphere appeared from her limp body. The sphere flew over to Pluto as the Millennium Guardians had depressed looks on their faces.

"It seems as though Artemis sacrificed her life for you, Pharaoh," Pluto spoke whilst holding the sphere in his hands. "Just what I needed, the Millennium Puzzle's original owner."

"There's no way you can revive the Galactic Dragon!" Yukai spat.

"You think only Ra's power can awaken it, then you are truly mistaken," Pluto stated. "The reason why I stole the puzzle was to ensure nothing gets in the way of the resurrection."

"How could you know of all the secrets of summoning the Galactic Dragon?" Orpheus asked angrily.

"Let me just say Pluto is not really in control!" he laughed.

"Then I was right! Pluto is being controlled by someone else!" I shouted.

"Who are you?" Forseti demanded.

"That's not important right now. The only thing you all should worry about is the Galactic Dragon, and I can awaken it at this very moment!" Pluto replied.

I noticed Artemis was not moving at all. What is that sphere Pluto is holding, and it looks familiar.

"With Artemis's soul, all is lost." Yukai said sadly.

Her soul! What can we do without her? I noticed a dark aura appear by Pluto, and it seemed familiar too. The vision I had! This is what Artemis saw while we were at Pluto's castle, and that sphere was actually her soul! Our visions are coming true!

The Millennium Puzzle and Artemis's soul were engulfed by the dark aura that arose from Pluto. I could sense the evil in this aura as loud roars were heard.

"Once I find the Galactic Dragon's body, it will finally be able to create chaos!" Pluto declared.

The body of a huge winged dragon soon formed and its yellow eyes gleamed at us. We stared fearfully as the dragon roared.

"We're all doomed!" Yukai yelled. "There's nothing more we can do to stop it…"

This can't be happening! Artemis's gone and now the Galactic Dragon has been resurrected with the use of her soul and the Millennium Puzzle. I just wish it were all over, but the terror is just beginning.


	22. Summon the Power of Ra!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727.

* * *

Chapter 22: Summon the Power of Ra!

I glanced at the Galactic Dragon whose yellow eyes glared anxiously to destroy us. That foul creature had Artemis's soul and the Millennium Puzzle within itself. How were we to defeat it without harming them? My heart longed to have Artemis by my side, and I felt eel that she and I needed each other. I had to get her soul back before anymore damage was done!

The Millennium Guardians were warily watching whilst my friends stared with fright. Atem seemed depressed as he walked over, carrying Artemis's body. I realized he had tears falling from his eyes, but I knew he wanted revenge for what Pluto had done.

"Pluto!" Yukai called out. "If you're truly in your body, don't allow whatever it is to control you! You know that the Galactic Dragon will have the entire universe quaking in fear!"

"Sorry but your elder brother is no longer here!" Pluto taunted. "The darkness has claimed his soul, and the only way to free him is to defeat me."

"He has gone too far!" I yelled angrily.

"Yugi, the only way we can vanquish the Galactic Dragon is using Ra's power," Orpheus replied.

"He doesn't know how to use it!" Atem bickered, still holding Artemis's limp body.

"My other self..." I said softly.

Atem appeared greatly affected by her sacrifice. The pain struck my heart so much that my will to fight on had diminished. Everything seemed so hopeless. No, I couldn't give up! The whole universe was in danger and I might be the only one to stop the Galactic Dragon.

"How can I awaken the power of Ra?" I asked.

Yukai and the other Millennium Guardians were shocked by my question. They gazed at one another before Yukai began to speak. "Not much is known but one way is to open up the pure heart of Ra," Yukai suggested.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Joey questioned.

"I have no idea."

"For once this is a question he can't even answer," Apollo replied as the other Millennium Guardians looked embarrassed.

"Well, they're not much of help," Kaiba said. "What about the other Phoenix Dragons?"

"The Silver and Bronze Phoenix Dragons?" Nidoki responded.

"Luna mentioned them before." Atem reminded. "She said that their names are unknown."

"That's true and we haven't found their reincarnations." Forseti included.

Open up the pure heart of Ra, what could that mean? I couldn't help but watch Pluto smirk at us. He was going to pay for what he had done!

"I see young Yugi has no clue on how to awaken the power of Ra," Pluto replied. "Why don't I just finish you all now! Obelisk, Galactic Dragon, destroy them!"

Obelisk and the Galactic Dragon launched their attacks straight at us. With these two forces combined, we'll be killed. Suddenly Slifer appeared and stopped the attacks with its Thunderstroke. The serpentine-like dragon roared as it descended towards Yukai. He appeared to have felt some damage from the attacks.

"Will Yukai be alright?" Nick asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Yukai reassured.

"We were lucky this time but we won't stand a chance next time!" Orpheus advised.

The Galactic Dragon roared as the earth shook. What could we do now? I had to do something! The universe rested on my shoulders, and I must not let evil win!

"We'll have to create a distraction so the mortals can escape," Yukai said.

"Any way we can help?" Joey asked.

"Foolish mortal, we'll get ourselves killed if we remain here," Bakura replied.

"I must agree with him," Atem said. "Live today, fight another day."

"NO!" I protested. Everyone stared at me with confused looks. "If I'm the reincarnation of Ra, then I have to unleash its power to defeat the Galactic Dragon," I began, "and I also have to rescue Artemis…"

"You love her very much, don't you?" Tea replied.

"Artemis sacrificed a lot to get us here, even for her soul," I continued, looking back towards Pluto.

"This is starting to get boring," Pluto complained.

"I hope you have a plan because we're going after Pluto!" Yukai decided. "Forseti, Nidoki, Apollo, Orpheus, let's go!"

The Millennium Guardians and their Ka left and began attacking Obelisk. Pluto ordered the Galactic Dragon to fight back, but Slifer defended them.

"Open up the pure heart of Ra, I don't understand!" Joey whined.

"Pathetic mutt," Kaiba murmured.

"WHAT?"

"Your fighting won't get us anywhere!" Nick yelled out.

"Nick's right, we have to work out a plan." Atem replied.

The pure heart of Ra must dwell within me if I am the reincarnation of it. What I could not fathom was revealing the pure heart. Didn't I have a pure heart?

_Not likely._

I suddenly found myself inside my soul room. It felt so cold and dark. I noticed Artemis stood beside me.

_I thought…_

_Yugi, your mind may be pure but your heart is not._

_I don't understand._

_My soul and the Millennium Puzzle have become a living heart for the Galactic Dragon, you must find it in order to destroy it._

_Won't I be destroying you and the puzzle?_

_Yugi, I love you but you must awaken your heart of darkness!_

_The darkness still has me, how can that be?_

_You don't trust the power of Ra…_

My soul room began fading.

_Artemis…_

_The Silver and Bronze Phoenix Dragons will soon arise. They will help you defeat the Galactic Dragon…_

I opened my eyes to find myself back in reality. Did that actually happen? My heart still belonged to the darkness, and the reason was I didn't want to use the power of Ra. No, I wanted to but everything seems so empty. I looked over and I saw that the Millennium Guardians were still fighting, but how long will they last?

"Yugi, you okay?" Joey asked.

"Awakening the power of Ra won't be easy," I responded. I suddenly felt a familiar presence right beside me. It appeared to be coming from Joey.

"It seems you haven't forgiven yourself for what you had done when you turned against us," Joey replied. "That is all behind us, and you know it wasn't your fault. Maybe it's time to get out of the past."

Joey had to be right. All that happened was because I didn't expect the unexpected, and Artemis forgave me after all I had done, even my friends as well. I knew now that Pluto didn't want me to awaken the Golden Phoenix Dragon, but he was wrong! Ra's power will defeat him and the Galactic Dragon, and I needed it to stop them! My heart of darkness could no longer control me, and it was time for me to summon the Golden Phoenix Dragon!

Shining golden light enshrouded me within its glow as I heard loud roars coming from deep inside myself. Everyone stared at me with awe, whilst Pluto watched with anger. I can feel the power of Ra coursing through my body as the mighty creature appeared beside me.

Ra the Golden Phoenix Dragon resembled the Ka Artemis awakened back at her temple. It had the head and wings of a phoenix and had the body and tail of a dragon. The phoenix and dragon crest back at the mansion must have represented the Phoenix Dragons. Ra roared as it descended.

"That's Ra?" Kaiba questioned, staring astonishingly at the creature.

"I trust the Ra can defeat the Galactic Dragon!" Joey replied.

"Pluto, you will now face the true power of Ra the Golden Phoenix Dragon!" I shouted. "You have renounced your duty as Servant of Ra, and you will pay for your crimes!"

This was it! The final clash of two mighty dragons, and who knew if either will succeed. I just hoped Ra was strong enough to overcome the Galactic Dragon, or the whole universe will be doomed.


	23. Final Battle! Destroy the Darkness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727 but I do own the OCs and ideas for the story.

* * *

Chapter 23: Final Battle! Destroy the Darkness!

I finally did it. I summoned Ra the Golden Phoenix Dragon, and now I can defeat the Galactic Dragon. Ra roared as Pluto stared fearfully. The Millennium symbol glowed upon my forehead as the Millennium Guardians stood back and came towards my friends.

"So that's the Golden Phoenix Dragon," Joey replied.

"Who knew that Yugi had that powerful Ka within himself the whole time," Atem said.

"I'm impressed, runt," Pluto spoke sarcastically. "You truly are the legendary reincarnation of Ra but you have no recollection of your past life."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Fool, Ra may be free but it will not obey your commands without the Millennium Puzzle."

So I needed the Millennium Puzzle, but it was inside the Galactic Dragon. There had to be another way.

"That's not the only way to command Ra," Yukai replied.

"Are you insinuating that I don't know all the secrets of Ra?" Pluto shouted irritably.

"Yugi, here!" Yukai handed me the Millennium Rod as I glanced at him with a puzzled look. The Millennium Necklace in my pocket was glowing, and I took it out. "The chosen reincarnation of Ra can wield any Millennium Item to use it." Yukai explained.

"How did you know?" Nick asked.

"Before all of this occurred, I went to Relic City, where the Forgotten Tomb lies," he began. "Within the tomb I uncovered some secrets about the Phoenix Dragons, and there is also a legend that I'm having trouble translating."

"Yukai, the Forgotten Tomb has aged so much. How did you get in without it collapsing?" Nidoki queried.

"For some reason the entrance to the tomb opened once I approached it."

"It's true then, the descendants of the Phoenix Dragons are the only ones that can get in." Pluto concluded. "Galactic Dragon, attack!"

The Galactic Dragon opened its mouth to draw in small, yellow particles as it shot the attack. The strike was aiming towards my friends. I have to help them before it's too late!

"Ra, stop that attack!" I ordered as the Millennium Rod glowed.

Ra obeyed and launched its own attack towards the beam of light. The Millennium Guardians quickly took my friends to safety as the two attacks clashed, and created an explosion. The blast nearly knocked me to the ground, but Ra shielded me. Pluto watched furiously at us that the Galactic Dragon's attack was deflected by Ra.

"Ra is powerful but I will eliminate it if it's the last thing I'll do!" Pluto yelled.

Obelisk attacked, but Slifer blocked its every move, which angered Pluto more. Yukai and the other Millennium Guardians seemed ready to fight him. My friends walked up to me carefully.

"Yugi, you're alright!" Mokuba chirped happily.

"There must be a way to stop the Galactic Dragon…" Atem pondered.

I lowered my head in disappointment. The others saw this and realized that I knew something.

"Yugi, do you know how to defeat the Galactic Dragon?" Tea asked softly.

I couldn't bring myself to telling them. Yet I feel I had to, and it might be the only way. Should I tell them? "Ra must attack the heart of the Galactic Dragon," I responded.

"Well, that sounds simple." Joey said.

Atem noticed my crestfallen look. He kneeled beside me, probably knowing what was wrong. "Yugi, is there something you're not telling us?" he asked.

I sighed. "If I do attack the heart, the Millennium Puzzle and Artemis's soul will be destroyed with it."

"NO WAY!" everyone cried.

"Surely there must be another option," Ryou replied.

"Unless we can somehow take the puzzle and Artemis's soul out of the Galactic Dragon, and then destroy it." Nick said.

"One problem, King, how are we to pull that off?" Kaiba questioned.

"I wonder if the Millennium Guardians faced a problem like this." Serenity replied.

"But they are fighting Pluto, and the Galactic Dragon hasn't moved at all." Tea pointed out.

"I think we can strike now before Pluto realizes what we are planning." Nick suggested.

"But how are we to get on the Galactic Dragon?" Joey asked.

"I'll do it, and Nick, may I borrow your sword?" I decided.

"You have a plan, Yugi?" Atem inquired.

"I'm going to get on Ra, and use Nick's sword to puncture through the Galactic Dragon's heart," I said. "Hopefully it will release the puzzle and Artemis's soul."

"We'll create a distraction, so that dragon and Pluto won't know what is going on." Tea replied. "Luckily we have Ka of our own."

Ra descended beside me as I got on. Nick handed me his sword, and the others looked on with worry. Ra quickly took off into the sky as it flew over the Galactic Dragon. Nick, Tea and Tristan summoned their Ka, and it drew the dragon's attention. It began attacking them, but they were quick to dodge.

I hoped I could do this and not let the whole universe down. Ra was finally above the Galactic Dragon as I jumped onto the dragon's back, without it realizing. I was directly on top of the Galactic Dragon's heart, and I plunged Nick's sword deep within it. The Galactic Dragon roared in pain as I deepened the wound more. Everyone noticed what was going on, and Pluto didn't seem very happy for my action. Blood was flowing from the wound, and it stained the sword and my clothes.

Ra was watching the whole time as it flew by. Finally the wound was big enough for me to find the puzzle and Artemis's soul, and I backed away as the two began to glow. The Millennium Puzzle reappeared on the ground as Artemis's soul returned back to her body.

I signaled Ra to came back for me as the Galactic Dragon collapsed to the ground. I grabbed Nick's sword as I got on Ra, and we returned to the others who were happy that I was okay. I gave back the sword to Nick who didn't seem pleased that his weapon was covered in blood. I looked over at Artemis who still lay unconscious on the ground. Tea noticed my blood-stained clothes, and Ryou nearly fainted, but Bakura and Joey caught him before he fell.

"NO!" Pluto roared, noticing what had just occurred. "You pathetic runt of a mortal will pay for what you have done!"

Pluto ordered Obelisk to attack, but the Millennium Guardians' Ka attacked all at once, and destroyed the Egyptian God. All of Millennium Guardians' Ka roared loudly as they vanished. Pluto buckled down to the ground as he felt pain from his Ka being destroyed. Yukai walked over to him and he drew out his sword. He notified me to finish off the half-dead Galactic Dragon.

"This is where it's all over!" I shouted. "Ra, destroy the Galactic Dragon!"

Ra powered up its attack and it blasted a vicious ray of light, and it struck the Galactic Dragon, destroying it for good. We shielded our eyes from the explosion, and it was finally over.

Artemis opened her eyes and witnessed the whole thing. She noticed Pluto fell unconscious in Yukai's arms as her eyes widened in fear. I saw she was awake, but I realized her frightened look.

The Galactic Dragon was defeated, but why did I get the feeling we were being watched? Was there another threat we were unaware of? Whatever it was, there was no way that the Galactic Dragon could be resurrected again. The terror was now over, or is it just beginning?

* * *

Author's Notes: Don't miss the final chapter!


	24. The Terror is Only Beginning, Yugi!

Author's Notes: And we finally made it, the final chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh or Nick who belongs to Phoenix727.

* * *

Chapter 24: The Terror is Only Beginning, Yugi!

I rushed over to Artemis as she stared with anguish in her eyes. She seemed worried about something, but what? She nearly collapsed onto the ground, but I caught her in time. I brushed one of her bangs away from her face, and she shuddered when she saw I was covered in blood.

I winced in pain once I realized my bandaged hands were hurting. Artemis got up and observed my bloodied hands carefully. I've forgotten that I punctured my hands after I recovered from the darkness back in Pluto's castle. Artemis held my hands as she was shrouded in a warm, white glow. The pain I felt was suddenly gone, and she removed the rags that covered my hands. I noticed that my hands were healed.

"I have the ability to heal others, besides myself," Artemis replied.

"Thank you," I simply said. Then I felt myself being picked up. It was Joey who came out of nowhere and decided to give me a hug, and the others walked towards us.

"YOU DID IT, BUDDY!" Joey cheered happily.

"Yugi, I'm proud that you were able to prove that you are strong without me," Atem said.

Unbeknownst to us, the Millennium Puzzle was lying on the ground, undisturbed. An unusual electrically aura was surrounding the puzzle as it lifted up into the air, without us noticing what was going on. The puzzle landed into the hands of a shadowed being. This being wasn't alone. There were four other figures standing on top of a nearby cliff.

"That runt actually defeated the Galactic Dragon," a feminine voice spoke.

"Don't underestimate the power of Ra within the boy," a masculine voice replied as he held the Millennium Puzzle in his hands.

"You mean that runt has Ra within that wimpy body?" the first voice yelled in disbelief.

"Hard to believe but true." The second voice said. "I don't see the other Phoenix Dragons but we'll find them. Pluto has failed, and I see his darker half wasn't strong enough to stop those humans."

"Master, remember he was weakened from his last encounter with Yukai," another voice reminded.

"Yeah, he defeated you and Luna stopped Stella from accomplishing your task!" another feminine voice included.

"I don't think I wanted to be reminded of that!" the second voice scolded. "Now I believe we should resurrect the Galactic Dragon ourselves, and we have its soul thanks to Pluto!"

The five beings disappeared into the shadows and they took the Millennium Puzzle with them. I looked up, but it was too late. I realized that the puzzle was disappeared.

"It's gone!" I cried.

The Millennium Guardians noticed what was happening. They seemed terrified about this new turn of event. Yukai still held Pluto within his grasp, but Pluto began to wake up. Something was different about him.

"You're awake!" Yukai replied cheerfully.

"Yukai, … what are you doing here?" Pluto questioned. "What are those mortals doing here as well?"

"Care to tell us what's wrong with him?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You see, Pluto was taken over by a dark side to him." Artemis began.

"Then what happened to that dark side?" Kaiba asked.

"Gone for good, I hope…" she answered sadly. "When Pluto was taken over by that dark side, he had no recollection of what was going around him. This occurred when Yugi and I were taken over by a dark side of us."

"You calling me evil, my little light?" a familiar voice replied.

"Don't tell me she's back!" Artemis shouted. She slightly winced.

Luna was standing beside Artemis. I thought she was banished to the Shadow Realm. "What's wrong, not happy to see me?" Luna asked. She stared with confusion in her eyes.

"Let me guess, Luna was somehow playing around, right?" I queried.

"You're absolutely right!" Artemis answered.

"Can we get back to what happened to the puzzle?" Joey yelled.

"Patience!" Nidoki replied.

"It must be the Final Five!" Pluto concluded.

"The Final Five?" I gasped. "Who are they?" I recalled they were briefly mentioned before the battle.

"A small group of Guardians who have turned against their solemn duties!" Yukai explained. "Their role was to cast judgment over those who committed wrongdoings in our world. But their leader rebelled during the Final Battle."

"How did you find us?" I asked to Luna.

"It was easy," Luna began. "I needed to track down my little light, and well, you know the rest."

"In other words, you were in the Underorld the whole time." Artemis deducted. "THE VISION!"

Could Artemis's first vision be wrong? No, the first part was true, but the second person. Possibly must be one of the members of the Final Five.

"I know what you're talking about!" Pluto growled.

"Pluto, I should take you to the Forgotten Tomb!" Yukai decided. "Perhaps you can translate the legend that I could not!"

"Orpheus, Apollo, Forseti, come with us!" Pluto ordered.

"What about me?" Nidoki shouted.

"You must stay!" Artemis replied. "My head feels all messed up at the moment!" She shook her head in frustration to further show what she meant.

"We need you two to be on the lookout for the Silver and Bronze Phoenix Dragons!" Yukai said as he followed the others.

I watched them fly away, and I had this terrible feeling that more was still to come. Artemis comforted me in her arms as she held me close.

"I missed you…" she whispered in my ear.

Luna stared with a disgusted look. Could she be jealous?

"I felt so lonely inside the Galactic Dragon…" Artemis continued. "Whoever has that puzzle will pay for the damages done to all of us!"

Rain suddenly began to pour. Everyone had depressed looks on their faces as I gazed up into the dark sky. A strange feeling came over as Artemis continued to hold me. Why does this feeling sense familiar to me?

"So what are we to do?" Nick asked.

"We are going back to the Mortal World." Nidoki answered.

"You mean back home?" Serenity said.

"Not to your home, our home in the Mortal World." Artemis responded.

"Where exactly is that?" Joey seemed puzzled by their response.

"In New York?" Tea questioned. Both Nidoki and Artemis nodded in agreement. I guess they wanted to keep a close eye on us.

"Wait, don't the other Guardians live with you?" Mokuba asked.

"The ones you have not met are there." Nidoki smiled. "Shall we be going now?"

"Nidoki, should we bring them there?" Artemis said out loud.

"Problem?" Tristan replied.

"I did not think of that!" Nidoki cried out. "Nearly all of them are descendants of the Galactic Dragon!"

Artemis released her hold on me as I got up and walked over to Atem. He seemed puzzled along with the others.

"All will be explained once we get there!" Nidoki decided. "We must open another warp tunnel to get there."

"I'm way ahead of you!" Luna replied as a warp tunnel appeared.

My gold bangs were getting drenched from the rain whilst the others headed to the warp tunnel. Artemis stared out into the dark horizon as she walked by me. Kaiba and Joey strolled their way past me, and then a familiar feeling came over me again. This time I sensed it came from both Joey and Kaiba. What's going on? I felt it before when Artemis was near me.

"Partner, we're going to leave you if you don't get over here!" Atem called out.

I ran my way to the warp tunnel as I jumped in. The trip didn't take too long as we reappeared back to Earth.

"The terror is only beginning, Yugi!" an unfamiliar voice said to me in my mind.

I shuddered when I heard the mysterious voice. Artemis was beside me, her eyes laid locked on me. She moved away from me as the others stared at the new surroundings.

Could that voice belong to one of the Final Five? I suddenly felt myself being pulled into a vision by the Millennium Necklace. I was standing before Animus, but something was not right. The world was being destroyed as fire burned and the sky was covered by a veil of darkness. Everything was in rubble and I heard loud roars echo out of nowhere. My eyes widened as I saw the Winged Dragon of Ra and… the Galactic Dragon! No, this couldn't be happening!

"Yugi, wake up!" I hear Atem's voice call out to me.

The vision disappeared as a worried Atem stood over me. The Final Five must be planning to resurrect the Galactic Dragon, but I thought it was no longer possible. I stood up and glanced at the others. We continued walking to wherever we were going, but that vision has gotten me a bit shaken. I fear that voice was right, and we must be our guard. If the Final Five is after the power of Ra, then they'll do anything to get their hands on me. I must not let them revive the Galactic Dragon!

* * *

Author's Notes: Here's the title and summary: Dark Crisis – After the events that lead to the almost destruction of the universe, Yugi and his friends have returned to the Mortal World where they encounter the rest of the Guardians. The Final Five have plans to steal the power of Ra, but they need to find the Silver and Bronze Phoenix Dragons in order to get them out of the way. Artemis and the other Millennium Guardians are in search for the secrets of the Phoenix Dragons before they fall into the hands of the Final Five. It's a race to prevent the resurrection of the Galactic Dragon, and could Yugi's vision come true? Who are the Final Five and will they succeed to reviving the Galactic Dragon?

And I want to thank NeferNeferi and Phoenix727 for their reviews, and for giving me the support I needed to accomplish my goal on completing this story.


End file.
